


Forest Fire

by TheArtOfSuffering



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtOfSuffering/pseuds/TheArtOfSuffering





	1. The Law of Teeth

It was a beautiful, sunny sort of day and Flash had managed to pull Shadow out from the confines of his apartment. He knew the solitude and blatant martyr could not be in anyway positive for the man, despite how certain Shadow was that his actions were for the best. He couldn’t kill anyone if there was no one to kill, right? At least, that’s what Shadow always said. As much as he feared having another episode and slaughtering someone, or worse; Flash, it was harder to deny the poor boy a day out. The two looked and acted like complete opposites. While Shadow wore dark leather and denim and boots, Flash wore pastels; a bunny sweater and some pale blue jeans, along with some flowery vans. Flash had bright blue eyes, fluffy honey-gold hair, and his skin was covered in freckles. He was no more than 5'4. Shadow, about 6'3, looked like a disheveled Disney villain, unshaven and unkempt. His hair was deep black and tangled, and didn’t appear to have had a cut in quite some time. His eyes were an emerald green, his pupils thinned slits like a snake might have. There was an eternal shade around his eyes, like he was missing about 28 years of sleep. How edgy. Shadow walked with his hands in his pockets, two dog-tags jingling against his chest ever so faintly with each step. Flash walked with a bit of a skip in his step, clearly overjoyed he’d gotten the older male to give in and get out. As the bookstore came into view, Flash gasped, bouncing excitedly. He tugged on Shadow’s sleeve, pointing to the shop “Books! That’s perfect, you like books, right?” Flash had an Australian accent, though it was faint, maybe it was worn down or maybe he was simply hiding it a bit. Shadows lips pursed, one brow furrowing. “I.. guess so.. Yeah.” This was all the affirmation Flash needed. The Aussie tugged on his friend’s sleeve once more, basically pulling him off into the bookshop with that.

  
The bookshop was old, and felt ancient. The smell of old books and patchouli permeated the place. Walking in sent a soft bundle of bells tinkling, and from around a corner a very, very fair skinned boy peaked out, soft, velvety mouse ears twitching nervously from between strands of his snowy white hair. Hair that was woven together elaborately; a large, thick braid, accented with smaller braided bunches woven in. And flowers. Small daisies and dandelions were scattered throughout. He wore a heather grey sweater that read _‘BOOKS BOOKS BOOKS’_ down the front that was a size or two too big and hung off his shoulders and hid the entirety of his hands. From behind slim, thin spectacles, ruby eyes sparkled as he shyly approached, a thin, nervous little mouse tail twitches curiously behind him as he took in the couple that had entered. “Welcome to Gunderschein Books, how can I he-” He was cut off by his own clumsiness; he stumbled a bit but did not fall. His skinny little legs poked out the bottom of the sweater, adorn with floral tights and ended with second hand combat boots that didn’t seem to have a proclivity for staying tied. He straightened his glasses and shyly looked between the two guests. “So sorry, as I was saying, how may we help you? Are you browsing or needing refurbishing?” His smile was genuine and easy as he regarded both the brooding man that towered over him, and the pastel fairy that was only a few inches above him with a saccharine smile.

While most of the reaction came from Flash, Shadows brows lifted as the boy nearly tripped right before them. Though as he came over, Flash gasped, eyes widening. His hands reached out, as though he could hardly believe it “Oh my goodness!! Your hair is so beautiful!” He motioned down at his tights “And those are so cute!!” He seemed awestruck someone so fea-like could exist. Shadow, while cracking a hint of a smile at Flash’s joy, was much more interested in his ears. That was unique. While his curiosity piqued, he had no plans on commenting yet. Flash was far too excited about his outfit and his hair to even process Nim’s questions.

Nim’s eyes seemed to just sparkle in delight as he wiggled forward a few inches, his hands flapping a bit at his sides as he leaned back taking in the pastel glory before him. It may have been unprofessional, but how could he keep a straight face, faced with the most adorable person he had ever had grace his bookstore. “Oh my gosh but your bunny! It’s the cutest thing in the entire world! When I was a kid I all I ever wanted was to have a pet rabbit! The Velveteen Rabbit was my very most favorite story ever and I cried when I didn’t get one.."

Flash gasped again, looking down at his sweater. He tugged on the edges, holding them out as if to get a better look at the rabbit patch. “Oh!! I have bunnies at home!” He looked back at Nim, beaming, "You can see mine, they’re very sweet!” He nodded surely, as if to promise this. Shadow looked between the two, arms crossing. Admittedly, he was amused. This was.. undeniably cute, as sickeningly sweet as it was.

Briefly Nim seemed excited but, it seemed to deflate for a moment, and when it returned it was a bit more controlled. “I bet they are darling little things, but, I’m being rude. You two came in to shop and I’ve completely blocked your way." He shifted in place, turning half away and making a sweeping arch with a hand as if to motion to the whole of the shop. “To the left is our non fiction and reference section, straight back is fiction, and to the right is the clearance area as well as magazines, children’s books, and miscellany. If you let me know what you are looking for I can check our logs to see if we have a copy?” He turned back, alert, his ears at their ultimate perkiness, as he looked between the two men.

Flash blinked, shaking his head “Oh no, you aren’t being rude at all!” He assured quickly. After looking around the shop, he turned his attention back to Shadow, rocking up on his toes slightly “What kinda books do you want?” He asked, head tipping. Shadow rubbed his neck, looking around as well. There likely wasn’t anything here he couldn’t just find online somewhere. He wasn’t opposed to reading, by any means, it was just.. he didn’t have anything in particular in mind. “Mm.. I don’t know, uh..” he looked around once more, not wanting to disappoint Flash with such a lame answer. He looked to Nim, nodding just once “What do you recommend?” While his question wasn’t one out of politeness to Nim, it was to Flash. Who, looked to Nim hopefully.

  
A twinkle flashed in Nim’s eyes as he took a few dance-like steps backwards. “Well now, that depends a lot on what is important to you.” Letting his gaze shift from Flash to Shadow, he tilted his head upward to attempt eye contact. “You see, books can be very intimate things. They are little stories that speak just to you. They can be friends or lovers, or they can take you far far away from the people who hurt you, or the bad things you have to deal with. So, let’s pretend you’re on like, a dating show, and tell me a little bit about yourself and I can play match maker for you and your perfect book. Or books. We know it can be hard to settle on just one sometimes." He gave a little wink and a gentle laugh spilled out of him, soft and sparkling. It was his favorite thing to do, after all. Find people books that they can escape into. He knew all too well how much a book can keep you safe. He knew that, if you read enough fairy tales, eventually they come true… Don’t they?

Flash sucked in a breath, cheeks puffing out in excitement. This was like some really cool game. He thought real hard, rocking on his heels. He hadn’t planned on getting books but he couldn’t say no now! “Mm..” He tapped his chin, “I think.. I like fantasy! Maybe a romance, but nothing scary. Something sweet. With a happy ending! And.. and some animals!” Shadow chuckled to himself at this; how fitting.. He decided to wait and allow Flash to get any stories he may want. After all, he really had no idea what to say for himself. While Flash at least had in mind what kind of book he wanted, Shadow was clueless as to both the book, and whatever Nim may want him to share about himself. Nothing that came to mind sounded.. as endearing as it did with Flash. Flashed like animals, he liked sunny days, he liked overly fluffy stuffed toys, he liked Owl City. Shadow liked.. well.. it almost felt as though he couldn’t remember. It had been so long since he had felt such pure joy as Flash. Perhaps that was what was so refreshing about hanging around the boy. Feeling such innocent happiness vicariously through him.

  
Nim’s tail curled into a little spiral shape as he made a tiny squeaking noise, excitedly listening to Flash’s requirements. As Flash finished Nim gave a very soft hum, thoughtfully looking at the ceiling. “Well, follow me over to the fiction section, where all the best romance stories sleep. Off the top of my head…” He turned and began tip toeing over towards the well-marked fiction section, but he continued to speak over his shoulder. “I would recommend anything by Peter Beagle. He is most well-known for The Last Unicorn novel, which has a pair of beautiful love stories within the narrative, and lots of animals. I would also recommend any number of short story collections by Gaimen, he writes amazing animal companions. Anything by Mercedes Lackey might work too.” He stopped next to a tall shelf, and almost to himself, began speaking again, but a little distractedly. “Oh. Oscar Wilde is amazing. And definitely try Diana Wynne Jones…” he starts plucking various books off the shelf. “Oh, how do you feel about pining, and slow burn romance?”

Flash nodded along, agreeing with all the picks, though admittedly didn’t know all of them. “Hmm… I’ve never read one like that!” He gave a sheepish giggle “I-I haven’t really read a lot of books lately..!” Shadow took the few moments to wander over to the romance section, one that may have been slightly unfitting for him, by the looks. Though he recognized so many of the stories. Admittedly, he absolutely adored these stories as a kid. Such an unrealistic concept, something so far and foreign, something absolutely poetic and dreamy. A fantasy. He never had the best childhood. Looking back, the concept was equally unrealistic now. Perhaps he was never fit for love. He should have kept that idea as a fantasy, never anything more.

Nim had pulled out a few more books, almost too many to handle. He struggled to look over at Flash behind the wobbling tower of them. “Honestly, those are my faves. Like beauty and the beast, you know? It’s that slow build, two people discovering each other, learning to love each other’s flaws. Learning that… there is someone for everyone, you know? and that in the end, everyone lives happily ever after. Or like, you know, in Tangled, or Sleeping Beauty… love is just, stronger than all that stuff. So. I’d definitely recommend the Lackey books, or Goodkind. Those are some long, slow, wonderful romances.” He paused for a moment, realized he had sorta… grabbed a lot… “You know, we also rent books out, if you wanna try some before you commit to buying.”

  
Shadow looked over to them, head tipping to one side. That was.. quite a lot of books. “We’ll get 'em.” He said simply, walking over. Flash blinked, looking from the pile of books, then to Shadow “O-oh that’s far too many! Plus! We’re here to get you books, not me!” He giggled sheepishly, shaking his head “I almost forgot..” Shadow just shrugged at this, taking the tower of books from Nim. He did so carefully, momentarily catching his ruby gaze as he did. His own eyes were unique, if not the most intimidating part about him. He smelled strongly of smoke and evergreens, a scent that was distinct enough to catch when he took the stack.

Nim shivered just a bit under his massive sweater. So much was he caught off guard by the larger man that he was lost in wonder of him for nearly a minute as Flash debated against himself. He felt… predatory. Something that both intrigued and scared Nim. It was more than Nim wanted to admit, but his curiosity was piqued. Probably too piqued.

Shadow stepped back, books in his arms, “Pick out ten, then, Flash.” Flash pursed his lips in thought, feeling rather guilty he’d gotten so selfishly carried away. He lifted up a finger, “How about five for you, five for me!” There was a pause, the boy tapping his chin “Mm.. six for you..? No no, eight for you, two for me!” Flash decided surely, while Shadow just rolled his eyes.

After a few moments of soft contemplation, watching the tall dark and handso-err. Tall fellow, Nim remembered what he was supposed to be doing, so he turned his attention back to Flash. “Well, what if both of you enjoy some of the same books, so some were shared? Also, if its money th-thats the problem I might be able t-to help.” His stutter hadn’t bothered him in a couple of years now, but it had also been a while he supposed that he had felt that instinctive tug telling him that he was too close to something dangerous. He swallowed it down, let it swim in his belly where it belonged. “I could u-use my employee discount f-for you. Save you fifteen percent.”

  
“Money’s not an issue.” Shadow dismissed, eying some of the books in the stack. “I’m paying..” Flash beamed at Nim, “Well still take the discount, if it’s not too much trouble!” He looked back to Shadow, “Would you want to share the books? Or do you not like them?” He didn’t seem offended in the slightest, just curious. Shadow shrugged in reply, looking to his friend, “Sharing is fine.”

There came a bouncing nod from Nim and a soft 'of course' to the mention of the discount as he turned once more to the bookcase. “T-there is one more book I’d like to suggest, especially if you two are going to be sharing. It’s got love, and animals and it’s a series, but I figure I can let you try the first. It’s uh its…” He turned from the bookcase just as awkwardly as he had turned to face it, took a couple steps away, and then promptly returned with a small step ladder, climbed up the little thing, and successfully retrieved the desired book. “It has some sad parts in it, and has a lot of tension but it’s one of my favorites. It’s about a wolf who falls in love with a stag, but obviously she can’t be with him because she feels like she is just a monster in his eyes. It’s sort of like, Romeo and Juliet, but not? It’s really good. Really uhm, sappy I guess?” He laughed a little, descending down the wee step ladder and held the book out towards Flash. “Here’s book One. The Law of Teeth.”

Shadows faint little smile slowly vanished as Nim went on about the story. While he hadn’t been particularly cheerful, his light attitude seemed to shift into one of.. simple silences. He was hard to read as his gaze shifted to Flash. The Aussie took the book, nodding. He peered at the cover curiously “Ooh..” he cooed “That sounds really interesting!” He grinned at Nim “Thank you so much!! You’ve been so helpful!”

With another nod, Nim began wandering back towards the front of the shop, adjusting his glasses as he went, but stopping quite suddenly before making it the full journey. “Oh. All I showed you were the romance heavy books. I didn’t show you anything else. What about you, Sir?” He turned his eyes up towards Shadow, a genuine eagerness to please filling his expression. “I got so carried away we didn’t even hear what kinds of books you were looking for. I’m very sorry.” Perhaps he subconsciously picked up on the shift in Shadow’s demeanor, or perhaps he just really really wanted to please everyone who came into the shop. Whatever the reason, he felt as though his job just was not done here yet.

  
Shadow watched him for a few moments before shaking his head. He nodded down at the stack in his arms “This is fine.” He said, though still his gaze never pulled away from Nim’s crimson eyes. It was, on one hand, perhaps flattering that someone who seemed to indifferent could focus so much attention onto one person so easily. Though it was almost unsettling, in the same sense. Nothing about him revealed any blatant intent or emotions.

There it was again. That tiny little voice that squeaked out 'Scurry! Hide!’ that insisted to Nim that this man was sharp, and cold, and tempered. This man was teeth made of steel and he could probably smell your fear. And Nim was afraid. Just a hair’s breadth. Perhaps his head was filled up with too many fairy tales and too much nonsense, but that twitch of fear, that flutter of butterflies in his belly… It sparked something very close to a wee little crush in his weak little heart. It wasn’t uncommon for him to feel a bit infatuated with a customer, though. He was a foolish thing and wore his heart so far out on his sleeve it was practically in his hand, held out as an offering for anyone to take. All the same, with a vivid stream of a blush rising up his cheeks and into his ears, he gave a silent nod and sharply turned back towards the counter, took two stiff steps, tripped and stumbled the remaining few feet, grabbing onto the counter’s edge to regain balance. The redness worsening he began to aggressively type things into the computer, presumably ringing up the total or putting in the discount code. He actively avoided eye contact.

  
Shadows eyes narrowed, keeping on Nim. He was intelligent but often oblivious to social cues that may be related to him. Usually, he’d miss one or two and take something the wrong way, and that was.. never good. Flash had used his innocent sort of charm to get Shadow out of many fights, though many, many more had not been avoided. But he found little annoyance in Nim. He had half expected him to be the quiet type to be unable to get more than three words out, or hold eye contact for a solid two seconds. But, this was not the case. At least, it hadn’t been. Flash trotted over to the counter, standing on his toes again “My hair isn’t as long as yours but you should teach me how to put flowers in it like yours!” He said, his sky-blue eyes practically twinkling “It’s so pretty!!” Shadow slowly walked over to the counter as well, mostly just to stay with Flash. Each slow, strong step of his boots made a distinct, purposeful sound. He stood a pace or two behind his friend, watching down at Nim still, as though silently trying to figure something out.

  
Now, as the red seemed to be somewhat subsiding, into a more subdued rose, Nim softly answered Flash, though his voice was shaky. Was he… Was he about to cry? It was difficult to say, behind the spectacles and his head kept low, but there was definitely a shudder to his shoulders and a quiver to his words. “Oh, that. It’s not hard. I actually get twisty ties, like.. y-you know. Around b-bread. Since your hair is shorter, I c-could do it for you if y-y-you wanted.” He began scribbling down a hand-written receipt. “Your total will be $47.50 after the discount.” He shot a nervous little glance up at Shadow, who he presumed would have the money, but quickly looked back to Flash, and forced a tiny little smile, for professionalism.

Flash bounced, gasping, “Would you really?” He asked, eyes wide with hope. Shadow shifted the books into one arm, letting them rest against his chest to ensure they wouldn’t topple over. He pulled out his wallet with one hand, flipping it open. He skimmed the cash for a minute before pulling out a $50. He stowed his wallet and slid the fifty across the counter, looking to Nim “I don’t want change.” Maybe this was a tip, maybe he literally didn’t want to deal with the change. Who would say?

As Nim took the fifty and placed it in the cash box he stuttered out a squeaky little 'thank you’ once more unable to really lift his gaze to the looming giant. He snapped himself out of his thoughts and gave a warm but slightly awkward smile to Flash. “Oh gosh, of course, I would love to. I have a little flower garden on the roof but I sometimes buy cut flowers from the florist down the street. Her flowers are always beautiful and freshly cut, so they last forever. I hope this doesn’t sound too forward but I can maybe give you my number and you can text me whenever you and your uhm… ” A glance towards Shadow was followed by a very small pause, as if his mind was trying to decide how bold to be. Not very it turns out. “..friend… are going to be nearby and I can pick some flowers up for you. It would be no trouble at all I promise.”

Flash looked to Shadow, absolutely overjoyed. What a new, wonderful friend they’d found. Shadow lifted a brow at his friend’s excitement, but, once again offered him the faintest hint of an amused smile. Flash’s joy was not uncommon but it was pure. The boy turned back to Nim, pulling out his phone. The case, of course, had a sweetly illustrated cat and rabbit. He brought up a new contact, holding it out to Nim, “Just go ahead and add your info!” He chirped, nodding surely. Shadow watched the two, remaining silent. Though he couldn’t help but wonder. When they were going to be nearby..? For a moment he considered perhaps going out more. That was a foolish thought though, wasn’t it? Such desperation, inspiration spurred by no more than a few minutes of conversation. On one hand it was stupid to consider seeing the light more just for the possibility of a friend. On the other, that was exactly what Flash and and his own sister were both desperate to get him to do. But this boy seemed to be getting along quite well with Flash. The friendship was there, no more. It was as simple as that, as it should be.

Before Nim could take the phone, he had to pull his sleeves up; they had fallen over his hands again. He was beyond gentle with the device as he gingerly tapped in his cell number. “Uhm, I’m free most any day after six. When my shift ends. You can also text me any flowers you like, and I’ll try to get them? I can get flowers your friend likes too, and put them in his hair as well, if he likes.” He offered the phone back to Flash, clearing his throat softly as he leaned in, whispering, “Please just text though. I can’t talk on the phone, especially after dark.” He seemed to be very serious about that last part, not mentioning it in a passing manner, but in an intensly solemn and almost, nervous way that had him making shy glances at the ceiling.

  
Flash tilted his head, but nodded. “Okay.. I’ll remember that.” He paused, jumping slightly “O-oh! I’m so sorry- what about your name? What do you want your contact to be?” He asked, quickly adding on as he gestured to his friend who still held the stack of books, as silent and ominous as always “I’m Flash and this is Shadow-” He paused, quickly correcting himself, "E-er.. Valentine!” He nodded at this. Shadow just looked over at him with partially raised brows, giving him a sort of 'well, you tried’ look. Shadow was more of an acquired nickname that had stuck for a surprisingly long time. Valentine was a bit more.. professional.

Nim liked watching them together. He really liked Flash. He felt like, maybe if things were different, and he wasn’t so trapped… maybe they could be friends. Maybe he could meet Flash’s rabbits. He liked sha-valentine as well, even if he was a bit afraid of him. A subtle, sad little frown tugged at his lips as he wondered how long it would be until he actually saw them again. If he ever would. “Flash, and… Valentine. I’ll remember that. You can just put me down as Nim, my birth name is way too long and ridiculous. ” He seemed a bit antsy, momentarily chewing at a nail before adding. “How uhm, how far away do you guys live? Is it a long way away?”

  
Shadow was of course listening in on this conversation. He made a mental note to get the boy’s number from Flash- but immediately scolded himself. No, this was stupid. This was none of his business, nor should it have been. But when it came down to it, was he really just scolding himself for potentially caring? Being concerned? Probably. For him, it was unwise. His luck had been unreasonably poor. He was fortunate he still had his sister and Flash. “Not too far!” Flash piped up, nodding, “Shadow lives in an apartment that’s-” he paused again, lips pursing as yet again he quickly corrected himself, seeming determined “Valentine lives in an apartment that’s a bit from here kinda on the edge of town, and I’m actually in another one with his sister!” While Flash still had hopes that Shadow would move into his apartment, at least the building, it was no use. Shadows apartment was nearly abandoned, inhabited by him and a… friend.. of his. The apartment held too many memories and Shadow had no intention of leaving it anytime soon. While it may have been better for his mental health to start anew and leave the past behind, he was holding onto fragments that would be lost. He was.. desperate.

That seemed to bring a little bit of light back into Nim’s eyes, hearing that these wonderful people weren’t too far off. Maybe they would come and visit. It certainly would be nice. “Oh, that’s so wonderful, I was afraid the trip here was a long one and I didn’t want to make you guys come all the w-” Overhead on the next floor, something crashed, rattling the ceiling. Dust and bits of plaster flaked off and drifted down in cloudy puffs. The disturbance garnered a sharp recoil from Nim. He flinched, gave a small whimper and raised his gaze warily upward. “Oh, Oh no I uhm. I gotta…Excuse me.” He side stepped from behind the counter and started walking towards the front door. Before he could even make it ten steps, angry, muffled shouting echoed from the second floor, followed by what sounded like shattering glass. He hesitated to continue on, shoulders pulled up tight as he glanced back in the direction of the pair. “I’m so sorry, I know this is rude of me, but this will probably take… A while. I’d love to chat more but, I don’t want to keep you waiting and…yeah. I’m.. I’m sososorry."

Flash’s shoulders fell, brows knitting in concern. But he didn’t want to press. He quickly offered a smile once more “Ill text you! And well visit again real soon, promise! It was really nice meeting you Nim!” He glanced to Shadow, who seemed quite interested in the racket. He pulled his gaze from the ceiling, to Nim, watching him intently. Though, it was time to go, it seemed. He gave him a single nod, before starting to the door. Flash waved to Nim, trotting out with Shadow to go out the books away in the car. Shadow, though, had a slightly different game plan. He’d help Flash with the books, sure, but then? Then he was coming back. Because why not? This smelled like trouble. And boy, was he well-acquainted with that. Though there was something.. too familiar about that. A haunch he didn’t like. Shadow was no vigilante, and he was a murderer at best. But, there were some things that even he would not tolerate. Ever.

  
Nim had actually scurried out behind the couple. It seemed that in order to get to the second floor, the only access was an outdoor ladder on the side of the building. Which of course he scurried up in as much of a hurry as he could, disappearing into the darkness of the upstairs. From just down the road a bit of gossip had picked up as another crash resonated from the building. An older couple, probably in their fifties stood in the doorway of their own homey little shop. The wife clicked her tongue and shook her head, “Morris is at it again, Herald, should we call the police again?” The husband just made a low groaning sound and turned to retreat into their shop, calling over his shoulder. “Won’t help with that kid lying for him, you know that.” There was a tense, electric silence as the wife clicked her tongue again and seemed to give up the ghost of hope and turned as well, closing the door behind her. As far as the place where Nim had vanished into, there was no sound, just a door hanging open, and the darkness within.

  
Shadow was intent on picking up every word, while Flash preferred a more hopeful sort of blissful ignorance. He opened the door to his car and let Shadow put the books in, before looking to his friend. Shadow was watching the open door, head tipped. Flash bit his lip, brows furrowed “Shadow..” He said softly, “Lets go..” While he didn’t really know what may be going on in there, he knew Shadow likely had a clearer idea, and was not above causing a scene. He didn’t want that.. he didn’t want any trouble.. Shadow watched the darkness for another moment longer before waving a hand, “Go on and go home, Flash. I’ll be good.” That was a blatant lie. He would try perhaps, but trying was often forgotten if he decided the matter was important enough to.. act upon. Flash whined, shaking his head, “Shadow, please, just..” Shadow looked back at him, “Ill catch up with you soon. It’ll be okay. Go home, go through your books.. text your new friend.” Flash pursed his lips, brows knit. He knew trying to changing the man’s mind was futile.. Letting out a defeated breath, he nodded, adding a soft, "Please be careful..” before he got into the car, reluctantly starting off. Shadow didn’t act just yet, but he waited. He leaned back against one of the walls, arms crossed. He wasn’t about to just barge in without cause. He wasn’t above jumping to conclusions, though often he wasn’t exactly mistaken with them. He’d seen a lot of shit.

  
There came a series of soft, but sharp commands from the room, and something about an 'embarrassment’. From within tiny snow white arms gingerly reached out and pulled the door closed. The voice that rumbled in the darkness was rough and a growling baritone. If Nim was even bothering to respond it couldn’t be heard from outside. But the baritone only grew steadily louder until there was the sound of another shattered glass. And then a sharp, bright yelp that was not the overbearing roar of the unseen individual. It was short, like the sound of a kicked dog, it was mostly air and surprise with just the bits of voice that were spooked out of the throat.

Shadows nails dug into the biceps of his leather jacket. Yeah, that sounded about right. Too damn familiar. And it took every single inch of self control not to climb that ladder and.. well. Hopefully, he’d keep that self control. Though it was fading, fast. He just needed a reason and he’d be all over it. It was none of his business. … … But that wasn’t good enough. No, that wouldn’t cut it. Fuck self control. He never had much anyways. Shadow stepped away from the wall and went up the ladder, giving three sharp knocks to the door. It didn’t matter how well he knew this boy. This was not gonna slide.

The noise from within ceased immediately with the delivered knocks. There was shuffling, whispers and it seemed like for just an instant something had fallen against the door before it was slowly cracked open barely a couple of inches. A bright ruby eyes peeked out, and as he saw it was Shadow, he stuttered out a bit of gibberish before his words worked again. “S-sir? Uhm I can be back down to the shop t-to assist you in a m-moment. I’m S-sorry.” His hair was sloppy across his face as he gave a glance behind him and started to pull the door closed again. As he shifted his mouth, in its long thin line, came into view, blossomed red and violent, and dripped just the daintiest ribbon of crimson.

  
Shadow pressed his hand against the door, catching it before it could be shut. He pushed it open, reaching his other arm in. He hooked it around Nims side and pulled him out, shutting the door as he did. He held the knob tight, looking down at Nim as he lifted up his chin with his free hand. “Let me see you..” he murmured, scanning him over to place just how bad his injuries were.

His skin was so milky, so pale that everything looked violent and raw. The bruises blossomed up so burgundy and so black. His shoulder looked squeezed by large fingers, his split lip was swollen, and plump, and may have been attractive on him if it had been given a different way. His sweater covered the rest of him, so if any other damage was done it wouldn’t be seen. Nim was desperately trying to push against Shadow, futile efforts to force him away from the door. “It’s not what it looks like, I’m fine. It was an accident, you should go now, please. Valentine, _please_ you need to go.” From inside the baritone called out a name presumed to be Nim’s actual name. “Nimatia I told you to shut that door, you insolent whelp!” The words were slurred and clumsy and drunken, and they made Nim push against Shadow all the harder, holding back a choked sob, and another desperate 'please’.

Shadow didn’t budge, not an inch. He still gripped the knob as he watched down at Nim. He put his other hand against his shoulder, nodding once at the ladder, “Go down.” He said, though if anything it was more of a command. A 'do it, or I’ll make you’.

  
It seemed like for a moment, Nim was going to resist, like he still had all the fight in him to rebel against Shadow’s words. Something in the tone of voice however, changed his mind and while he complied and started inches down the steps, he whimpered out the tiniest of pleas, just a single string of words. “It’s not his fault, please.” From inside the darkened building, there was the shuffling of clutter and the drawing of movement ever closer as the voice called out for Nim again.

Shadow watched Nim begin to inch down. On one hand, he wanted to go with him and just get him away from all of this, at least for a bit. But on the other, he wasn’t about to just walk away. He waited another moment, ensuring Nim would continue down.. He’d follow after him in a minute, but there was a more pressing matter at hand. Perhaps it was selfish to step in, maybe he was just itching for a fight. Then again, he was sick of seeing shit like this. It seemed to follow him, and he had lost his patience. So without another moment of hesitation, he went inside.


	2. Another Bridge to Burn

Inside, a large man struggled to keep his balance as he was bent over, fidgeting with something on his left shin. He wobbled as he tried straightening up. He was a barrel-chested man, a butt of a gut, but it looked like it was layered on top of seasoned, well-shaped and well-worked muscles. Like a soldier who had let himself go a few years ago. He was dark tanned and just a hair over six foot, but so broad he seemed to take up the entire room with his presence. Shaggy salt and pepper hair blended into a beard beginning to grow unruly and dark sunken brown eyes glared up, confused and unfocused. The last detail of note was the leg that he had been occupied with. It seemed what he was having trouble with, was a tangle of wool blanket that had become ensnared on the old metal fitting screws of a worn looking below the knee prosthetic. He eyed Shadow with a fearless distain. "Who t'fuck're you and where's that lil shit gone?"

  
Shadow watched him for a few moments, gaze narrowed. He took in a slow breath, eyes closing, as though to cool his temper. His fingers rolled before curling into fists as he exhaled that breath, eyes opening once more. He strode forward towards him, pulled his arm back and threw it forwards, aiming a ruthless punch to his face. He was not above beating the shit out of a cripple.

It would have been funny if it wasn't so pathetic. The man was sluggish, slow, stupid. Too late he brought his hands up to guard his face, and Shadow's punch landed like a meteor, and all of his bulk and heft, all that weight he liked to throw around went tumbling explosively into the floor with a heaved-out grunt. He went to scrambling, trying to get his feet under him, blood and bits of a splintered tooth oozing from his gaping mouth. It sounded like he was trying to make words but only blubbering jibberish came out. Angry gibberish, but gibberish all the same. His head turned towards Shadow, a fire burning in his watering eyes as the hand not supporting him came up to his mouth, pressed hard at the rough tearing of flesh. From behind his hand, intelligible words finally formed. "I'll fuckin kill you, ya bastard. What did you do with my kid?"

  
Shadow watched the man fall back, a bit surprised at how impactful it had been. He stared at him for a bit, disregarding the question. This was too pitiful. Had this man posed any sort of threat, or put up any fight, perhaps then he would have done more. But this? This was absolutely pathetic. Shadow shook his head, deciding he wasn't worth his time. "Whatever..." he murmured, walking back to the door. He looked back, pausing as he did "You hit that kid again and I'll be back to make sure you can't even lift a finger, you got that?"

  
The man struggled to stand but the floor was slick with his blood and his sobriety hadn't visited him in probably weeks. He huffed, gasped and coughed as he stared daggers at the floor beneath him. Maybe it was shame, maybe it was the drink, but the fire seemed to go out in his chest and he couldn't bring himself to look back up at Shadow. "Just go or I'll call the cops."

Shadow scoffed but said no more. He left with that, shutting the door sharply behind himself. He started down the ladder, just jumping once he was halfway. Shadow looked around, hoping Nim hadn't run off.

  
Fortunately, it wasn't hard to spot Nim. He crouched in the alley between the two building, across from the stairwell, where the sun did not reach. His knees were to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around them, and his face buried into the tops of his knees. Other than the occasional sniffling sound he was quiet, and seemed to be alright.

  
Shadow went over, kneeling before him. "Hey, kid." He said, tone a bit quieter than usual, "Let's get outta here for a bit."

  
Nim's little ears twitched about for a second, his head lifting just a bit, though not enough for him to look up at Shadow. He was so confused with himself. Isn't this the sort of think he had always secretly dreamed of in that ghastly dark corner of his most selfish desires? "I should go back in. He needs me, Mr. Valentine. He doesn't have anyone else. I'm all he has and he is all I have. " His voice was just a touch distant and he was trembling like a leaf as he uncoiled himself and slid his hands along the wall behind him to help push him to his feet. He was moving so slowly, staring at the ground as if to avoid looking at Shadow. Maybe because if he looked at him, really saw him, he'd want to go with him and never come back again.

  
Shadow sighed. Guess they were doin' this the hard way. "Sorry kid," he said, reaching an arm out. He hooked it around Nim, basically pulling him along. "Say I'm kidnappin' you if you want but you ain't goin' back. Not yet." As much as he'd like to force this poor boy to live anywhere else, he knew it was unrealistic. Though for now, he'd carry Nim away if he had to. Maybe, just maybe he could talk some sense into him. And if not, then at least doubt. That, at least, could be enough.

  
There was still a tremble, perhaps even more so now as he tottered along next to Shadow, seemingly unsure of what to do with his arms, or really any part of himself as he was hooked and jostled along. But the determination to stay put was swept along, left in the alleyway behind them. "Where are we going? I can't be in the sun very long. I burn pretty bad. Sorry. Gosh I'm, I'm so sorry. I really am. I didn't want to mess your day up so bad. I really.... liked you and Flash. I'm sorry."

  
Shadow actually chuckled a bit. He shook his head, pulling out his phone with his other hand. He sent a quick text to someone as they walked, "It's fine. Flash'll understand and I ain't mad. S'the most interesting thing that's happened in a while.." It seemed he was a bit more open to conversation at this point. He got a response fairly quickly to which he answered just as fast, and slid his phone back into his pocket.

  
Still a bit uneasy, Nim gave a long glance behind them, looking at the bookshop and home. But then he put his attention back to Shadow. "So. Do you think Flash will still let me put flowers in his hair? He's the first friend I've had in a really long time, and I'd like to thank him... and you, for everything. You don't seem the type for flower crowns though." It was a subtle shift, but Nim seemed a bit more willing to lean against Shadow as they walked and his shaking had begun to subside a bit. It had been so long since the last time he felt safe near someone. "How did you two meet? You guys kinda seem like polar opposites."

Shadow actually smiled a bit at Nims worry of Flash and the flowers. "Well.. Flash would probably cry if he didn't get flowers in his hair. And we met when we were kids. Met in school." He led Nim into the shade of one of the nearby shops, and stopped. He let go of him and leaned back against one of the walls, arms crossing. His place was a bit away, and he'd come with Flash. Fortunately, he had a.. convenient contact.

  
Nim pressed against the cool bricks for a moment, just sighing. Things sure did take an unexpected turn. He ran his hand through his hair, suddenly seeming to realize just how disheveled he had become. He must have looked an utter mess. He began trying to straighten out the half-unmade braid, brows furrowed in a bit of frustration. There were going to be a lot of knots. His voice didn't display an ounce of it though, and was just soft joy. "Well I don't want that, so I guess I'll just have to make sure I get the biggest and best flowers for him. He's pretty great." There was just a moment's glance through sloppy strands of hair up at Shadow. Nim was so surprised every time, at how hard he had to tilt his neck just to take all of this man in. He never thought he would meet anyone that tall in his life. "So... did you hurt him? My uncle?" It was a question posed very openly, very empty of any sort of guilting or regret. He just seemed genuinely curious. He would be lying if he said he hadn't known deep down that he deserved what ever Valentine gave him. He'd also be lying if he said he'd never talked about it with another would be savior.

Shadow looked over, a bit curious like at how casual he was. "Not really." He answered "Guess not as much as I coulda', or woulda', had he not been so.." he made a face before just shrugging. Probably best not to get into the details. Especially about what he would have done. "I wanna talk to you 'bout that in a bit. First though, we're gonna get somewhere else." He glanced around, one foot propping up against the wall behind himself. "Sick'a bein' out."

  
There was a solemn nod, and for a moment Nim said nothing, but seemed very deep in thought. Without looking back up he added, very, very softly. "You saved me.... Thank you." Nim, still fiddling with his hair very shyly, slid just a few inches over, just a bit closer to his peculiar knight in shining armor. He wasn't sure what to make of him. He was something more. So much more in fact that Nim had to wonder if he was dreaming. Childishly he tugged on his hair, a quick rough tug, and winced. Seemed like he was awake after all. But things like this didn't really happen did they?

  
"Mm.. just lookin for trouble.." Shadow dismissed. He wasn't exactly the saving type. Even if that's just what he had done. In the surprisingly short amount of time they had been waiting, a car drove up, slowing down in front of them on the side of the road. Well, more specifically, a police car. Shadow gave a slight snicker "There's our ride." He nodded for Nim to follow, opening up the front door. He leaned down, one hand braced against the roof as he said something to the driver. Who, appeared to be a young male, clean and composed, dressed in a police uniform, hat included. He contrasted Shadow in this. One looked orderly and professional, the other was a disheveled, sketchy sort. The younger looking male had similar pale skin, and, the same green eyes. Less ominous, and lacking the thin pupils. He seemed to have short black hair, though it was mostly hidden away beneath his cap. "I expected this to be more of an emergency..." The policeman said, voice even and cool. Shadow chuckled, giving a little shrug "Kid's had a day. Sorta's an emergency." The policeman peered past Shadow, eying Nim for a moment, before back to the Shadow. "Did you scare Flash off?" Shadow chuckled, "Somethin like that.." he said, motioning for Nim to get in the front, which he had left open for him. He opened up the back for himself, sinking back into the seat. "Oh, yeah." He gestured between the two "Nim, Luke, Luke, Nim." 'Luke' cast Nim a slight smile and a tip of his hat "A pleasure to meet you.. Though, a shame it's through.. him. A rough start." He chuckled at this, though was he really wrong?

  
Ever the wallflower, Nim was nervously hesitant as he gave a very, very uneasy smile at Luke. Nim, while he knew that they weren't the real problem in his life, he wasn't very eager to open up or gab with police. They had been called to his home several times, and each time it was harder and harder to turn them away. He tried to shrink as much as he possibly could in the seat, wishing he could vanish all together, all the same it would be rude to not say anything back so he squeaked out a barely audible little 'hullo' and a shy, reserved wave. He glanced backwards, a tiny peak at Shadow. He didnt know why it made him just the smallest bit upset that he was all the way back there, while Nim himself was stuck in the front but it did. He felt too exposed in the front seat. He turned back around, focused back on his hands in his lap as he glanced back to Luke. He did work up the voice enough to add one last bit. "Valentine is nice. He and Flash are really really good people. "

Luke gave a little smile and a soft chuckle, starting to drive "Well." He hummed "I'm glad you think so. I agree." Shadow sunk back in his seat, lazily so, stretching his legs out as much as he was able "So, Officer Valentine," he said this in a mock tone, never able to take it too seriously "You got here pretty quick. Stalkin' me?" Luke scoffed "I should be. Perhaps you'd be kept out of trouble." Shadow just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure."

  
The gears in Nim's head starting clanking and turning, giving a bit of a curious look at the driver. He took in the similarities. It's true. Both men were dark haired, green eyed. Green eyes are supposed to be pretty rare, right? So he decided to hazard a guess. "How are you guys related?"

  
There was a pause, and Luke decided to answer that one. "Siblings." He replied, turning down another road, "As unlikely as it may seem." He eyed Shadow through the mirror, brows raised. Shadow just shrugged.

  
Nim, sensing that he may have caused a bit of tension, cleared his throat and sat up just a bit. "Sorry for being so assumptive. I kinda just noticed you both have really pretty green eyes, and green eyes are a recessive gene, so the likelihood of relation was pretty high." He sort of shrugged and shifted about until he was sitting cross legged in the seat. It may have been a bit rude to put your shoes in the seat of a police car, but Nim just wanted to compact himself any way he could, taking up as little space as possible. Absent mindedly he ran his fingers over the swollen cut in his bottom lip. It didn't seem like it would need stitches this time. Talking still aggravated it though, so he would have to be careful not to start bleeding again. Now _that_ would be a rude thing to do in someone's car.

  
Luke shrugged "You were correct. Observant, not assumptive." He replied simply. "Luke's embarrassed by me." Shadow joked from the back, though his 'joking' tone was very difficult to decipher following his usual one. Luke rolled his eyes, allowing silence the rest of the ride. It was only another five minutes before he slowed to a stop before a very quiet looking apartment complex. "Thanks for the ride." Shadow said, slipping out of the car as he pulled open Nims door. He leaned down enough speak to Luke once more, "If you aren't busy, check in on Flash, would you? I sent him off, feel kinda bad.." Luke gave a nod and another tip of his hat "Will do. It was nice meeting you, Nim. Don't let him scare you too much."

  
Nim, for politeness' sake mustered up another tiny wave and a sincere, but very modest smile. Words were not eager to jump to mind and his throat was too dry to try and force anything anyway as he pulled himself out of the cop car and stood a foot or two behind Shadow, stiff and uneasy. He hardly left his house, and never farther than he could walk. He felt very, very small in a very large world and the more he thought on how far from home he was, the more he wanted to slink under something. He hugged himself anxiously, looking about at the unfamiliar buildings and faces. He was certainly far from home.

Shadow lead him into the building and up the stairs, wordlessly unlocking his door once they arrived. Inside his apartment it was.. quiet. Calm. It was still, almost like a photo. It was neat, not overly so, but it lacked things some normal homes may have. It was lit only by the light that slipped in through the curtains and shutters. There were some photos scattered about the counters and shelves, though all were facedown. "I'm gonna lecture you so make yourself comfortable." Shadow said with a sigh, tossing his jacket onto the kitchen counter. Beneath he had a white wife-beater on, a simple look but one that was oddly flattering. It showed off his figure and muscles, though almost more notably, his dual black dog-tags hanging against his chest.

  
Nim gave an obedient little nod and almost looked like he was cowering as he slinked into the closest seat. He wasn't sure what to really expect from people, let alone Shadow, the strangest instance in his life at the moment. Shadow clearly wasn't above 'lookin for a fight', but he so far hadn't raised a hand against Nim. _Yet._ He nestled into his seat with a tiny sound and pulled up his knees yet again, this time taking his sweater and pulling it over his knees, making a little tent. Then he let his eyes wander back up to Shadow, taking in just how... much he was. How different he was. His eyes, his size, his voice. They were all distinctly his and distinctly strange and Nim just didn't know what to make of him, or what he meant by lecture. It probably wouldn't involve hitting. Probably, after all, Shadow had just saved him from that. He still felt the butterflies in his stomach fluttering and flapping. One could never really be sure.

  
Shadow fished around in his pocket for a moment, eventually drawing out a small box. From the box he pulled out a cigarette, which he lifted to his lips. He cupped a hand over the end, and when he pulled said hand away, his cig had somehow been lit. He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall opposite Nim. He sighed, watching him for a moment "First, you hurt? I guess I got some.. stuff for that." He glanced over to the cabinets, as if trying to recall just which one.

  
Nim's tiny fingers reached up to pat at his lip a little as he thought the question over. Swelling was going down, and while bruises looked ugly, they healed on their own. He was satisfied with his self-diagnosis so he dropped his hands back down to his sides and shook his head, then tilted it to the side a bit, ears perked as he waited and watched Shadow.  
Shadow nodded, watching him for a moment before giving another sigh. "So, you really think that shit ain't his fault?" He asked, tone calm but serious. Almost a bit worn out but that was the usual. He took a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke downwards and away from Nim.

  
Nim almost pouted. _It wasn't that simple._ "He can't help how much pain he's in. I know it's bad that he gets violent. But it's just me in the house. He can't hurt anyone else. And it's not all the time, just on bad days. I've gotten really good at damage control."  
Shadow shook his head, letting out a breath "He shouldn't be hurtin' anyone, kid.." he said, crossing one ankle over the other. "You shouldn't have to be _controllin' any damage."_  
With a roll of his shoulders, Nim sighed and looked away, occupying himself with staring at a shelf. "I know. But I really don't mind it. I got used to it, but... I dunno.. It's a break from the monotony, anyway. I guess. " His walls were completely down, so much so that he didn't even really think before he spoke, just letting Shadow hear what he thought, unfiltered. It wasn't so much that he _liked_ being hit... But it _was_ the only attention he really grew up getting, and he had just... adapted.

  
Shadow sighed, "Join a.. a club or somethin'.. Start hangin' with Flash. That kinda shit though.. it's just." He shook his head "It ain't cool." His gaze shifted around the apartment to nothing in particular as he took another drag. He wasn't good at this shit..  
Nim laughed a little, eyes drifting over to Shadow. He sounded awfully familiar. Just like another guy who had wormed his way into Nim's life. He'd probably leave just as fast too. Nim felt the little bite of lonesome bitterness at the back of his throat. He knew it wasn't right of him to still be nursing those old wounds but, he couldn't help himself. Instead he just sighed, gave Shadow the sweetest smile he could and did what he always did. Appeased. "You're right. I have a bit saved already. I'll start really putting back, and looking for a place to go. I'll take care of myself." In the deepest parts of him he felt bad for lying, but he barely knew Shadow, and likely wouldn't see him or Flash the bookstore again after all this mess so, what harm did it do? Let him think he fixed you.

Shadow stared him dead in the eyes, his gaze narrowing. His moderately casual, perhaps even friendly expression vanished in just a second as he pushed the cigarette down into an ashtray to the side.  _"Don't you lie to me."_ He said, sharply. "I'm not expecting you to pack your bags'n leave. I just want you to understand how fucked up that shit is. You defending whoever that guy is, that ain't your fault. It gets in your head, it fucks you up. Fucks up your judgement. I get that. I get it. But you gotta pull yourself outta this, kid. Ain't no one gonna save you if you keep goin' back." His sharp tone had returned to his serious one, gaze fixed on the boy.

Nim pressed himself against the back of the chair as tightly as he could. His heart pounded in his ears as he flushed a fearful scarlet. _Was Shadow going to..?_ But as the tone shifted and Shadow had not in fact pressed in and throttled him, the sharp fear dissolved into an anxious mess. He stared, eyes wide and unblinking as he felt tears welling up. He didn't want to cry, he didn't want to be so weak, but even as his eyelashes fluttered, resisting the urge to blink, the tears overwhelmed and spilled down his cheeks. He was a quiet cry. No whimpers or sobs, or violent shakes. Just big, fat ghibli-tears and a tremble as he stared at Shadow, biting his bottom lip hard enough that he pinched open the fresh cut, little pearls of blood beginning to bubble up. All he could manage to mutter out was a nearly voiceless "I don't want to stay there."

  
Shadows shoulders fell, a defeated sort of look taking his features. "Ah, kid.. don't cry on me.." Though he wasn't exactly surprised. He made a lot of people cry. He could make a baby cry just by looking at it, no doubt. Grown adults, on occasion. The sight of Nim like this, though, brought on memories he'd been unable to get out of his head since this had begun. Memories of Flash; it was so much like this. Though he had a feeling that it wouldn't end the same way. It was.. a unique case with that boy. Shadow exhaled a sigh, walking over to Nim "Hey.." he murmured, kneeling before him. "Kid.." he reached his hands out, holding them before Nim to touch only if he wanted "Nim.."

Softly, almost childishly, Nim used his over-sized sleeves to wipe away at his tears beneath his glasses before taking them off all together and setting them next to his thigh. He watched Shadow very carefully, blinking away a few more tears as he seemed to begin calming down. One hand slowly reached forward, fingertips peaking out from sleeve ends, and very softly felt at one of Shadow's palms, as if Nim was testing the waters on just how real, or how solid Shadow was. Satisfied with the firmness of his hand, Nim let his legs drop from inside the sweater and he scooted to the edge of his seat carefully watching Shadow and he inched closer, the same testing hand sort of reaching towards Shadow's chest, but stopping short, eyes searching Shadow's face for permission or acceptance, or any guidance at all.

Shadow knew the drill. He was waiting for that okay, and once he decided he had gotten it, he pulled Nim into himself, arms wrapping around him. While he wasn't by any means the type to go hugging people, he knew when someone needed one, they needed one. Hugs were impactful, and his were nice. He was naturally very warm to the touch. "S'okay kid.." he murmured, lips pursed.

  
Enveloped in the warmth and security, Nim seemed to finally calm down. The tremble was subsiding and his breathing leveled out. Without unburying his face he muttered something unintelligible into Shadow's chest. Nim's body sagged just a bit as he went limp against the wall of a man that held him, more tired than he had previously realized, or perhaps it was just the moment that drained him. A moment of necessity as he was all at once now beginning to really be flrced to evaluate both himself, and his situation. After all, Shadow was more on the mark than he even knew; Nim had seen those _worse_ moments Shadow mentioned, and he barely survived.

  
Despite being faced with this situation countless times in his life, Shadow never knew what to do once he got here. He'd not really been taught that as a kid. He'd figured this much out on his own. He patted Nim's back, a bit awkwardly "Hey, you wanna.. rest, or somethin..?"

  
Nim pushed just a bit away from Shadow's chest to look up at him. He seemed better? Maybe? He was smiling at least. "Valentine? Can I ask you something? " Nim guessed that Shadow was a private individual, and didn't seem like the type of person to really hold long conversations, but Nim hoped that he wouldn't mind just a bit of talk.

  
Shadow nodded, slowly, "If it's do I have a bed, the answer is yes.." he answered, dead serious.

  
Nim seemed a little confused at first, but smiled, wondering if that was a joke, and Shadow was just... not the best at delivering jokes. All the same he shook his head. "Uhm, No. I just wanted to know... Why you did it. Most people wouldn't. So... Why? You don't even know me."

  
Shadow chuckled, shaking his head. He lifted Nim up, starting off to the bedroom "Just lookin' for a fight, like I said, kid." He said, carrying him rather effortlessly into another room, which was in fact, the bedroom. The covers were a dark blue, accented only by white sheet and pillow cases. It was perfectly made, aside from some creases that outlined a figure in the middle, as though someone had been laying down for a few days too long. The covers smelled strongly of Shadow, that ashy pine scent. He lay Nim back, gently as he could as to not damage any other injuries he may have.

  
The honey glow in Nim's cheeks was undeniable and warm. He had never been carried before, or treated so...well. It was growing harder and harder for him to _not_ become infatuated. He laid there in the bed, tail coiling around one of his legs as he covered his mouth with his hands, trying to hide his embarrassed smile. A little part of him wanted to ask Shadow to stay, to lay down next to him. But that was something he was too timid to do. He knew, logically, Shadow was just being a good person, but he had known so few good people and his heart was such a light touch. All the same he did manage, from behind his hands to whisper. "Are you sure you want me to stay?"

Shadow gave a faint scoff and a shake of his head as he stood back up, arms crossing "No ones gonna care but me and," he gestured? "I brought you here." He rubbed the back of his neck, adding on "If you need anything just ask but I don't really have much.."

  
Nim sat up, watching Shadow a bit curiously. He had so many question, but didn't want to be rude or annoying. Seen and not heard, right? He opened his mouth for a moment, as if to say something important, but then gave a soft shake of his head and settled for a simple "This is amazing. Thank you." He laid back down, and rolled onto his side, curling up into the tiniest little ball. He didn't know if he could fall asleep or not, but it was still comforting to be in a soft bed, surrounded by the smell of ash and pine and someone who cared, and far away from his troubles. Though, he did worry he was bringing his trouble into someone else's world, and he didn't want that.

Shadow nodded once, watching Nim for a moment longer before he headed off into the other room. He fell back onto the couch with a huff, legs propping up onto the coffee table. He pulled out his phone, answering texts from both Luke and Flash. This was a strange situation but not hardly the strangest.

  
After Shadow left the room, Nim sat up slowly and looked about. Who was this person that came so suddenly into his world and flipped it upside down? What was he supposed to do now? There was an antsy feeling tied up in his chest and the silence felt like it was enveloping him. He didnt want to be alone with his thoughts; thoughts of his uncle, his choices, his past. Eventually after he could stand it no longer he stood, and stepped as softly as he could to the doorway, peeking out and watching Shadow. All his life he read books where this exact thing happened. Damsel was rescued, taken home, and it was a happily ever after. Could life really imitate it? He knew how childish the notion was. Real relationships and people don't work like they do in books. Nim wanted to strike up a distracting conversation again, or at least be in the same room as another living person, but instead he just slid down to his knees barely leaned into the doorway as he spied on his mysterious hero.

Shadow, for a moment, thought he heard something. Though he soon decided it was nothing, and tossed his phone aside to the couch. He uttered a sigh, head resting back against the cushions. He stared at the ceiling for a bit before turning the tv on at an extremely low volume to not disturb Nim. He looked bored, but that was reasonable. He was often bored. Staring absently into the tv, he began to fiddle with his dog-tags, pinning one between his unusually sharp teeth. He rocked it back and forth for a few moments before grabbing his phone again. He wasn't much of a phone person, but there was reading there. And at least reading was interesting enough. He didn't really have a game plan for Nim. Hope for the best and try not to get angry. That was the plan every day. Still applicable.

  
This was a more comfortable place for him somehow. Sitting on the floor, with Shadow in sight, rather than a soft bed without him. So, on all fours he crawled a foot or two closer, laid over in front of the bedroom doorway, slightly less hidden, and curled his tail around himself with a soft, contented sigh. He slid a finger into his mouth biting the tip of it, maybe anxiously? He wasn't really sure what he was feeling, or why he decided he needed to be here, but it felt right. Here he could let himself sleep. He reluctantly closed his eyes, and tried drifting off.

Shadow paused, catching movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked over, blinking at Nim. He didn't seem to know what to do at first. After a moment he set his phone down and stood, starting to head over to him, "Did'ja fall outta the bed? Why're you over here?" He didn't sound upset, just confused. "Or is somethin' wrong with it?" Was it not fit for sleeping? He wouldn't exactly know..

  
Rolling slightly onto his back, very catlike, ironically, staring up at Shadow. How could he answer when he didn't really know why he was doing what he was doing? So he shrugged, pulled the finger from between his teeth and said all he could think of. "It's too big, I guess." It wasn't exactly what he _meant_ but he could hardly put to words everything that was buzzing about in his mind.

  
Shadow blinked, staring down at him "Too.. big.." he echoed. That was new. At least, about the bed. "Um... I've got a couch.. if that's better.."

  
Nim shrugged again and didn't seem keen on moving really. The floor was comfortable enough, and he felt safe there. "It's too big for just me, I guess. I'm just... I don't know. I'm tired but...can't sleep with all the thoughts... and I like watching you." Nim could only imagine how odd it sounded, how silly, but it was true. He put his finger back in his mouth and bit on it. Maybe he was imitating Shadow chewing on his tags? Maybe it was just a habit he had picked up a long time ago to sate himself into silence when speaking could come at a hefty price.

Shadow watched down at him, head tipped. He thoughtfully chewed one of his snakebites against his lip, "Alright, well.. I'm not very interesting but you can always watch tv.." he was still, clearly at a loss as to just what to do.

  
Nim sat up and shook his head. "Do you think... I could sleep on the couch, while you're there? I don't think I want to be alone. I'll be quiet, I promise."

  
Shadow at least understood not wanting to be alone. He nodded, slowly, "That's fine. I can lay in bed too, I guess, if that would be more comfortable." Ah yes, more laying in bed. Perhaps less wallowing in guilt and self-pity this time.

  
After a moment of thought, Nim nodded. "Couch is ok... I don't want to interrupt you and I don't need much room."

  
Shadow nodded, slowly, "I don't care either way." He sighed, waving a hand "I'm not doing anything. Lead the way."

  
With a soft grunt Nim pushed himself to his feet and meandered towards the couch, where he clambered onto it, curling up at one end. He rested his head on the arm and watched Shadow. It was a little thing, but it was so nice, to have someone close. It had been... a very long time and now more than ever he needed someone. And it seemed that someone was Shadow.

Shadow followed, sitting down onto the other side. Once again he kicked his legs up and sunk back into the couch. He looked over, brows raising "Any better?"

  
All Nim gave in reply was a nod. He snuggled into the seat and closed his eyes. His ear not pinned under him swiveled just slightly towards Shadow, listening to him shift and move, a comforting assurance that he was still there even after he closed his eyes. His tail slid around uneasily for a bit, but then moved against Shadow's leg, seemed content, and stopped moving. He could sleep here, he thought. And he soon began to relax, slowly drifting away.

  
Shadow could practically feel him starting to relax. He glanced over, smiling very faintly at this. Good. That was something. Even if all he did was provide a bit of peace and solace for the boy, then so be it. It could never begin to make up for what he had done, and it was so minor in comparison it didn't do much for his conscience. But. At least his actions were genuine.

  
A soft sigh, and Nim sank a bit off the arm and deeper into the middle of the seat. This was nice. It was safe, he glanced one more time over at Shadow through heavy lashes, then settled back in and drifted off to sleep.

  
Shadow exhaled slowly, lips pursed. Surely Nim would be hungry when he woke up. He didn't have any food. Not a speck. Should he ask Flash to bring some over? No, no.. maybe he'd just.. cross his fingers and hope for the best. Yes, that usually worked. He would do that. His attention returned to the tv, or at least, his eyes did. His attention was more so on Nim. The sound of his breathing.. it was.. so soft, but so peaceful. So.. pure. Such a quiet little sound he had forgotten he ever missed. And he could listen to it for hours.

At first there was stillness, time drifting on as the boy slept, but somewhere along the way Nim stirred, twisting and turning in his sleep. Not uncomfortably, or distressed. He shifted over and smushed his face into the back of the couch, with a small sound. His tail softly tried curling against Shadow's leg, flapping about as though it was looking to curl around something.

  
Shadow didn't mind his tail, he just hoped he was comfortable enough. He watched Nim each time he began to shift, and would look back to the tv when he calmed. He didn't really know what to do with this kid. Did he just.. send him home? Or not bring it up at all? How long would he stay here? Oh god, he wasn't fit for company.. he wasn't even fit for friends, he didn't even have food, much less sanity.

  
It was a tumultous affair it seemed, as Shadow vigil went on. For a bit he seemed alright, but then Nim's breathing stuttered and he began to push his face further into the back of the sofa, tiny whimpers, muffled into the fabric. Maybe he was dreaming. He certainly had enough fodder for a year's worth of nightmares.

  
Shadow wasn't sure if he should wake him or not. Sleep was good, but what if this sleep was bad? He didn't know how to process that. His lips pursed and his brows furrowed as he watched Nim. God damn it, this was a dilemma.

  
With a sharp inhale of breath, Nim flinched, body curling up tightly, fearfully. His voice was strained as he whimpered out a pathetic little plea of "Don't leave."

  
Shadow watched this intently, brows still furrowed. He spoke very, very softly, unsure if Nim was speaking to him or doing that sleep talk thing "I ain't goin' anywhere kid.."

It seemed to calm him, whether he was awake or not. A small smile on his face as his feet pressed just barely against Shadow. When he spoke again it was less clear and less straightforward. "I knew you would be back. I missed you."

  
Shadow blinked, lips pursing. So... sleeptalk. He nodded once to himself. He didn't respond, figuring it wouldn't matter and was also none of his business. Looking back to the tv and the ever-boring news on it, he still kept an ear out for Nim.

  
After a few more shuffling moments Nim's seemed to return back to his pleasant slumber. It was a couple of hours before his tail stretched out like a line and his breathing started picking up tempo. He groggily sat up, staring into the couch for a moment as he gathered his wits, then turned about looking for Shadow. As his gaze flitted about and landed on Shadow, he smiled, and shifted to sit on his own legs. "Mornin'."

  
Shadow nodded once "Hey." His head tipped just slightly to one side "Sleep alright..?"

  
Nim nodded, looking around the room a bit. "I did. Mostly. Dreams and such."

  
Shadow nodded again, slowly "That's.. good." He decided, shifting a bit "Do you uh.. need anything..?" He had.. water. That was.. that was it.

  
Nim's attention pulled back to Shadow, and while he was smiling, it was a bit apprehensive, a little sad. "When do I have to go back?" He knew he couldn't very well stay forever. Shadow had his own life, and Nim was an interloper at best. When he said it before, it was a lie. But just in the small amount of time spent away from that house, he had grown to really consider the idea of running away, leaving that horrible place and hurtful man behind. No matter how bad of a person that would make Nim for leaving his uncle.

"Dunno," Shadow said with a shrug "When do you have to go back? You got a bedtime or somethin?"

  
He pouted and gave a squint in Shadow's direction. "I'm not a child, Valentine." An ironic statement for as childish as he could sometimes act, and for as sheltered as he was. He may have been old enough to drink but he was the most naive, foolish little thing in the world. "But... I can't just never go back. I don't have anywhere else to go. And... my books..."

  
Shadow hummed, "I'll steal you some books if it means you getting' outta there." He paused, adding on "This place, uh. The apartment, it's pretty empty.. as in.. a friend of mine lives two down, but other than that, its.. that's it. You can take any place here you want." Maybe it was a wild notion. But Shadow found himself tossing it out regardless.

Nim's round little ears perked and he tilted his head back, thinking on the idea of actually, really running away. "How much is rent? I'll lose my job when I leave, after all." Maybe though, maybe a change of scenery was about what he needed. Maybe. Then again. Out in the real world what good would he be to anyone? No one could need him other than his broken uncle. No one could love him other than an angry old drunk. His smile slowly faded as the idea became and more unreasonable.

  
Shadow gestured slightly "Here's, uh.. here's the thing. It's, it's free, I guess.. my.. friend," he seemed a bit picky with the word, "He.. pulls strings. This place isn't even supposed to be running. But.. long story short, it is. So.. it's open."

  
Nim just shook his head and shrugged. "That's pretty neat but. I don't know. I'm really... weak. And If I go back, I'll at least have a job and insurance. I kinda... get sick a lot."

"Yeah sick cause you're treated like shit." That one kind of slipped out. Shadow had a habit of such. He sighed, shaking his head "When are you gonna get a chance like this again, kid? You can't live like that forever. Y'just cant."

  
Something seemed to rub Nim the wrong way. He stood up, arms folding in on himself as he started to pace. " Look, I'm...I'm not like you. I don't know how to survive in the real world. I would love to get away from him but at least in that house, I'm useful, and I'm good at what I do. Maybe... Maybe in a couple years I'll be strong enough. But I'm.. right now, I'm a nothing."

  
Shadow stood up, speaking sharp once more, "Don't say that. No ones a nothing. If you think like that you'll just wallow and rot away." He shook his head, doing his best not to raise his voice. As much as he told himself he wouldn't try to convince Nim to leave, he couldn't stop himself. "You don't know that it isn't going to get worse. You don't know that down the line in those 'couple years', it could get bad. Worse. You don't know any of that, you just can't, kid. Relying on chance and hoping that bad doesn't turn to worse, that's... that ain't gonna work.."

  
Something hit a nerve. Maybe something Shadow said was far, far too familiar. Too intimate of a memory. He turned on his heels and stared directly up into Shadow's pretty green eyes. "And you don't know what I have to lose if I do! If I just disappear how is he supposed to find me? How is he supposed to come home?!" The tone made it clear that the person he was talking about wasn't his uncle, but someone Nim seemed to be at least fond of. Tiny little Nim was standing straight, arms tight at his sides. He seemed equal parts determined, and broken.

Shadow blinked, not really expecting that outburst. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Look, I don't know who he is but what's more important here is that you get taken care of." He sighed, looking a bit defeated. He didn't want o upset Nim, but then again, there wasn't really a good way of going about this. "What, is it love or somethin'? Cause if it's that, y'know, he'll find you..." Not very enthusiastic, but genuine enough. Love was in fact a powerful thing, even to a sad broken man like himself. At least he still figured it existed, unlike many who had given up the notion.

The fire behind his reasoning and defiance seemed to falter with Shadow's line of questioning. What...was he to Nim? It had been over a year and a half and every night Nim half expected, half hoped that he would climb up the fire escape and sneak into Nim's room again. He never did. He could be dead for all Nim knew. He visibly wilted before Shadow. "No... Not love. Just a friend I guess. An imaginary one at that." Nim sighed and ran his hands down his face. "You're right. There's nothing for me there. If... If you can help me sneak in just once, I have a few things I would like to grab. But then, I won't go back."  
Finally, something he was good at. Shadow nodded "Alright, yeah.. I can help with that.." Hopefully he wasn't leading Nim the wrong direction... he really hoped not.

"Usually, Uncle falls asleep around ten or eleven, and will sleep til past noon, so there should be a pretty big window of opportunity." Nim watched Shadow, looking for any kind of guidance. He had no idea what he was doing, and really hoped Shadow did.  
Shadow nodded, "Alright what do you need? I can sneak in and grab it alright." He was, after all, fairly good at that sort of thing.

  
Nim gave a thoughtful hum and nibbled on the end of a finger for a moment. "Well, some clothes I guess, anything hanging in the closet is fine. If you can get any of the books on the shelf by the bed that would be nice, but the important thing, is in the top of the closet, behind the stacks of sketchbooks, theres a shoe box. If you can get that box... thats what I'd really like."

  
Shadow thought, nodding "Alright, just... a second." He stood up, arms crossing as he scanned his apartment. Where did he even keep things anymore? He went off into another room and after some shuffling, came back with a big black backpack. He tossed it to the table and nodded "I'll get whatever fits in there. Where's the bed n stuff?"

Nim stared at the backpack, took a sharp inhale and nodded. It was a lot to wrap his head around. Everything was in the flux of change and he was a little bit terrified. "So... the easiest way to get straight into my room, is instead of the stairwell you...were at before, go around to the back of the building, climb the fire escape to the second floor, and that's my room. The bed is right next to the window so as soon as you climb in, you're basically climbing into my bed. Then you look down right next to it, there is a lamp on a little dresser thing. Oh, can you go in the top drawer of that and snag my wallet, please. I'll need that. Then, the wall opposite the window is the closet. That's where the box is, high up and pushed to the very back. Probably... not too hard for someone your size to see though." He added a short, tired little laugh and a weary little smile.

  
Shadow nodded along, listening closely "Alright. That's fine. Fire escape, second floor, dresser, wallet, closet, box. And clothes and books." He eyed the backpack, yeah, that should do. "Where's your uncle sleep?"

"Right across the hallway, that's why you need to be quiet. He's a deceptively light sleeper." Nim's ears wilted for a moment as he thought about just why his uncle's location could be important. "Please don't hurt him. You've taken me out of his reach, so he's not a danger anymore."

  
Shadow gave a slight shrug, "Only askin' to be careful. I'll do my best not to hurt 'em." After all, he would make no promises, especially if the man awoke for whatever reason. That likely wouldn't be an issue, though, Shadow could be very quiet.

  
Nim gave another nod, and set himself on the couch again. "I... just don't want him to get hurt." He brushed his hair from his face and leaned back. "And I don't want you getting hurt either."  
Shadow chuckled to himself, "I ain't gonna' get hurt.." he said, falling back to the couch. He wasn't quite sure what to do til ten but, whatever.

  
The silence felt awkward, and Nim wanted to fill it with his voice, or with anything really, but he didn't know what to say to this man. Instead he just laid against the arm of the couch and resumed his current favorite pass time: watching Shadow. At least it was a good view.  
Shadows gaze wandered absently about the apartment before landing on Nim once more. His head tilted to once side "What's on your mind, kid?" He wasn't much one for conversations but he also figured keeping this boy talking wouldn't be a bad thing. Most other people though, silence was nice.

  
Nim almost laughed at the question, but a soft smile would do. "Too much for words." Besides, Nim came from a place where he was happiest when he wasn't paid attention to. Not seen, not heard. When in retail mode dealing with customers, he could wax poetic about books, poetry, authors, and adaptations. But here, in a stranger's home, preparing to uproot his entire existence, he didn't feel the urge to speak at length. Maybe it was the sheer size of Shadow, maybe the strange predatory scent that drifted in with the pine and ash, maybe it was something to his voice... Whatever the reason, Nim felt as though, much like with his uncle, perhaps here he was better off not heard.

Shadow nodded, resting his head back against the couch once more, "Right." He said, looking up to the ceiling. He reached a hand up, rubbing over his eyes and jawline, which was quite nice. His fingers trailed down his neck and equally defined Adam's apple before catching on the chain of his dog-tags. He felt along the chain thoughtfully, not entirely sure if he could offer any other solace. Likely not.

  
Nim contemplated just trying to force himself to sleep again. Shadow was right there, he could probably drift off easily enough. How strange to feel both safe, and a bit afraid around a person. First though he should check his... his phone. That was in his room, too. One more nuisance to add to the list. Then again, maybe he shouldn't use it anymore. It was linked to his uncle and old life. This was certainly... complicated... "Valentine. Can I ask for a bit of... Advice?"

  
Shadow nodded, still watching the ceiling "I don't give the best but go for it."

  
"This... seems a bit up your alley." Nim sat up, shifting a bit to look more so at Shadow. Mostly the line of his neck, the way it moved with every breath. "My cell is in my dresser, with my wallet. Should I have you bring it too, or should I leave it behind?"

  
Shadow took in a breath, exhaling it slowly. "Mm.. Seems like an easy way to get to you 'n bother you, if I get it. If he keeps callin', you're probably gonna end up answerin' eventually and that's usually all people that need to get back into your head." He looked over to Nim "But it's your choice. I ain't makin' you do anything."

Nim thought it over a bit. There was really only one number he would regret losing, but... he never picked up anyway, so it didn't matter. That settled it then. Another bridge to burn. Nim took a deep breath and shrugged with the exhale. "Leave it. The only hassle from not bringing it is Flash'll have to wait for me to get a new one to update the number. Have you spoken to him... since ... all this?"

  
Shadow nodded "Yeah, I texted him. And," he paused for the briefest moment "Luke." There was another minute before he added on, "Did you wanna tell him somethin'?"

Falling back against the arm of the couch with a thud, Nim sighed and stared into nothingness. "Other than to beg for forgiveness... Guess not."

  
Shadow chuckled lightly to himself, "He's just worried, he ain't mad. I'll get your stuff tonight and call him over tomorrow."

  
That brought a smile to Nim's face, and he wormed around a bit to look at Shadow again without really fully sitting up. "I'm glad he's not mad. I really like him. He's very nice." Almost as an afterthought he added. "And I love his voice."

  
Shadow chuckled, a little smile crossing his lips. He nodded, "You ought to tell him that. He used to try and hide his accent."

  
This seemed like blasphemy to Nim but he didn't want to discredit the way someone felt about themselves. "I'm glad he doesn't now. He's a delight. He's so pretty, too. I'm almost jealous." It was said in good nature but it was still true.

  
Shadow gave him half a grin, expression surprisingly soft, "I wish he could hear you." He shook his head, looking back to the ceiling "I'll have to tell him you said so." After all, Flash had experienced many, many issues with self-image and the like.

  
"Oh no, don't tell him, I don't want him to think I'm weird. Err, weirder." He grimaced, sitting up to plead with Shadow. He just wanted to keep a friend for longer than a day before chasing them off.

Shadow cracked a little smile, "No, he'd love to hear it.. it'd mean more than I think you realize."

  
Nim pondered on this a bit, then slowly a soft smile spread. "Then, when I see him again, I'll let him know. If no one's ever told him, someone should. He's gorgeous. And has amazing fashion sense." The last bit was added with the emphasis of a raised eyebrow and a wave of a hand.

  
Shadow let out what almost resembled a laugh. A single second of one, a bit more than his usual chuckle. "He's... he's important." He said softly, nodding as he looked back to the tv, though more in a thoughtful way than worrying about whatever was on the screen. "I'm sure he'd love to hear you think so."

  
Nim leaned against the couch, for a moment more he watched shadow, then shifted to absently see what was on the telly, squirming until he found a comfortable spot. He delighted in the conversation, but had nothing else to add, so simply sighed, just a bit of his voice falling into it as it devolved into a hum.

  
Shadow was content with this. He left the silence alone, deciding now to turn up the tv just a bit to fill the quiet. On one hand, this was a weird situation. On the other, for him, was it really? Not hardly.

Nim didn't care much for the telly, especially when it was something as mundane as the news, so, comfortable as he was, it wasn't difficult for him to ease back to sleep. It was late, and it had been a very, very rough day for the boy.

  
Nim drifting off put Shadow at ease. Not that he was exactly tense, but knowing Nim was comfortable enough to sleep was nice. Plus, sleep was good. This was good. The tiny ball of Nim tucked itself into the couch again, just like before, much less troubled it seemed. It couldn't be said whether Nim was still clinging to consciousness or not, but he muttered out a soft, endearing word that while muffled against the sofa's fabric, sounded suspiciously like the name 'Valentine'.

  
Shadow grabbed a little folded blanket from one of the chairs, folding it. He gently draped it around Nim, doing so carefully still, not daring to wake him. He almost wandered off into another room but remembered Nim's words, and decided to stay. He sat back down, texting Flash to come over tomorrow.

  
Burrowed comfortably into the blanket Nim was off to the land of dreams again, this time, the nightmares seemed to be held at bay by the imposing figure in the room with him. His breathing was even and slow and he seemed comfortable to stretch out a bit, no longer just a ball of tension.

  
Shadow let Nim sleep for as long as he was able. He waited until it was dark before moving. When he did, he did so quietly. He put his dog-tags between his teeth once more, as that was the only sound that he really ever made. So once those were silenced, he grabbed the bag and went over to put his jacket back on, debating on leaving Nim a note.

With all the moving and stirring, Nim never woke, he was finally out cold getting some good sleep. Heck, if Shadow was fast, he'd probably be gone and back before Nim even woke up.  
Shadow had decided a note was a good idea. Just in case. He grabbed a pen and sticky note and began to write in his rather unique, all-caps handwriting 'Went to get your ~~shit~~ stuff, be back soon' where 'shit' had been scribbled out and replaced with 'stuff'. He nodded once and set it on the table for Nim to see before he silently made his way out of the apartment and headed out with that.


	3. Much Better Than Silence

Once at the bookstore Shadow swung the bag over his shoulder and headed around the way Nim had instructed. Now this was much more like it. Sneaking around in the shadows, causing trouble. A bit more like home.

  
The house was dim and dreary with silence. But everything seemed simple enough. The window to Nim's room was even open, letting the curtains flutter lethargically in the breeze. Something smelled amiss though. It smelled like... damp fur and mold. Nim didn't mention any pets. But the closer to the window one came, the more obvious it would be that there were soft sounds of movement coming from inside.

  
Shadow was not fond of the scent, not at all. But, it wasn't enough to deter him. He just shook his head and moved closer, pausing at the faint sounds. He stayed still for a few long moments, trying to figure out just what it was. Though he didn't plan on standing around all night and decided he'd deal with it if he needed to. He pressed his teeth down onto the metal of his tags, ensuring that he wouldn't make a sound as he moved into the room, eyes beginning to adjust to the light.

  
What was there, certainly didn't belong. It was a dog. No, it was too big, too sharp to be just a dog. It didn't look quite like a wolf, with its mottled fur and showing ribs, but it felt like a wolf. It was hard angles, and tense muscles, and long, long legs. How it got into the room without tearing down the curtains and ruining the bedding was a mystery. It's head was down, sniffing a pile of clothes, assumedly Nim's.

  
Shadow stared at the creature, blinking, slowly. That was... not what he had expected. He didn't mind getting into fights with people. But he wasn't about to get in one with an animal if he could help it. He loved dogs. Especially wolves, even though this seemed to be a.. unique case. His concern wasn't as much about how or what it was, but more so.. how to get around it. It looked too feral to be nice. Shadow mouthed a silent 'fuck' against his tags, gaze flicking around the room. Nope, he was not creative enough to think of a solution to this. As usual, he'd just hope for the best and wing it. He took a single, slow step, but this time enough to make his presence known. He wasn't about to try and sneak around this dog. No matter how quiet he could be, with an animal, detection was inevitable. Humans were dumb. Dogs, wolves, whatever, were not.

  
As soon as Shadow let himself be known, the creature stiffened and its demeanor seemed to instantly change. It's head shot up, but so did it's tail, wagging. It's ears, well the one that wasn't mostly missing, stood on end. As it swung itself around to face Shadow though it was obvious that Shadow is not what the wolf was expecting either. The beast seemed to be... thinking. There was too much glittering behind it's eyes, wheels were turning at it watched Shadow. Slowly its ears began to slide back, flesh pulled back to bear teeth and a monstrous growl began to rattle in it's chest.

  
Shadow dropped down to his knees in a smooth motion, teeth letting his tags rattle back down to his chest. He held his hands out, palms down, though his eyes were fixed intently on the wolf. He could afford to take this risk, after all, he hadn't been mutilated by an animal in awhile. Maybe that would spice things up in his life. While he showed he didn't want to pose a threat, he was equally ready to bodyslam a fuckin dog.

  
The wolf lowered it's head, its heckles standing on end but it was clearly watching and waiting. It took a half step closer, jaws quivering, but the snarl lessened as it began sniffing the air around Shadow. It seemed to catch wind some something that surprised it, and its head darted up again, teeth bare once more. It seemed confused, and angry. The growl in its chest raised into it's throat. and it began to salivate.

  
"C'mon now..." Shadow murmured, gaze never leaving the wolf for a second, "You first.." He didn't move, but waited now. If they had to play the waiting game, so be it. He'd rather that than having to hurt it. Then again, things were not going well.

  
It's teeth chattered awkwardly, like it had something to say, like it had words on it's tongue that it needed to spit at Shadow. But it gave up trying and opted for action. It lunged in, maw gaping open for a snap at one of Shadow's hands. It seemed to purposely not go for the face or throat, as if it wanted Shadow scared, and wanted him gone, but wasn't commited enough to kill.

  
Shadow was ready to act. He slid back and regained his footing, grabbing a switchblade from his belt. The motion was so fluid, it was clear ithad been done countless times before. He flipped it open and readied himself, watching the wolf ever still. If it made another move like that he'd have to take action.

  
Oh, now that, it understood. There was fear in it's eyes at the sight of that blade glinting in the darkness. It seemed to have a moment's reservation about lunging again, but in the end, it must have weighed its options and decided to pursue. It scrambled for purchase on the hard wood floor as it lunged itself teeth-first towards Shadow's knee, opposite of the blade hand.

  
God dammit. Fight it was then. Shadow refrained from using the blade until he needed to. He kicked his other leg forward as the wolf lunge, aiming to strike it down its head and neck. If he was lucky, really lucky, it would run off or back down.

 

The seething thing's head smacked against the floor, but that only stopped it for a moment, and with its back legs still finding purchase against the flooring, it pushed still, neck grinded and sliding across the gap as it made another desperate snap at Shadow's ankle.

  
Shadow was a second too late this time. He felt the teeth close around his ankle, though this only powered his neck kick more. He kicked, much harder this time, aiming at the wolfs side, stomach, shoulder, it didn't matter. He wanted it off though.

  
Shadow kicked the beast off and it made a pathetic sound as it crumpled against the floor. And perfect timing being what it is, the light to the room flicked on and in the doorway, stood a very confused, very afraid, Uncle Morris. The dog's attention seemed to shift very quickly from Shadow to this new interloper.

  
"Oh for fucks.." Shadow hissed, looking between the dog and the man. He had one job and it had already gone to shit. He pointed at Morris, blade in hand, "Turn around and shut the door." He commanded. While he didn't have any faith this demand would work, sometimes, his voice alone was scary enough to back him up.

  
For once, it looked like things were going to work out. He slowly started to back away, pulling the door closed as he went when the wolf lunged at him, teeth sinking into the arm that held the doorknob. Both figures fell back into the hallway. Screaming ensued.  
Shadow saw his chance and took it. He swiftly sheathed his knife and went over to the closet, opening it up as he swung the bag back around. He looked around for a minute before grabbing the box Nim had told him about. He put that in the bottom and stuffed some clothes in on top, working quickly. He grabbed the strap of the bag and moved to the dresser, opening it up to find Nims wallet. He snagged a few books along the way, and pushed the wallet into one of the side pockets. Still with a bit of room left, he had to pick between clothes or books. He chose books, and got a few more in before zipping the bag up and hooking it back around his shoulder. His attention returned to the two in the hall, and for a moment, he was conflicted. He wasn't supposed to hurt that man, and technically, he didn't. But what would it do to Nim if he seriously got messed up? Shadow took a single step to the hall, deciding for Nims sake to step in. Then it clicked; no, why should he? That kid would be better off if the old man was mauled, anyways. Fuck it. He had no hand in this, nor would he. He turned on his heels and quickly headed out of the window, casting a silent thank you to the wolf that had so conveniently caused a distraction. Any wound on his ankle had already sealed and healed, no traces left. Hopefully, he'd be able to make his way home without further conflict.

  
The screaming gave way to grunting and there was an equal mix of yelping and snarls. It sounded bloody. It sounded satisfying. The jaunt home underway, it was in the distance, back towards the bookstore that there was the sharp crack of a gun shot, then a second later the crackle of broken glass, and finally the sound of police sirens approaching. Took them long enough, and what a mess they would have waiting for them.

  
For his own sake, Shadow mostly hoped that old man got his throat ripped out. He didn't want to deal with the cops, again. Maybe Luke could arrange any leads on him to disappear. Again. He didn't plan on going out any time soon after this, and hoped Nim wouldn't either. No questions asked, hopefully. He got home, mind too focused on what had just happened, to be too quiet when he entered his apartment. He heaved a breath and shoved the bag onto the countertop, running his hands back through his messy black hair.

  
Tiny sounds stirred from the bundle still on the couch, soft moaning yawns as Nim sat up slowly and squinted about the room, for a moment unsure where he was even at, until the pieces started returning to him. Why he wasn't at home, and who he was with instead? He pulled the blanket up bundled around himself, rubbing his eyes against the sleepiness. "Valen..tine?"

  
Shadow looked over to him, grabbing the bag. He walked over and set it onto the coffee in front of Nim, "There's your stuff, kid." He paused, going back into the kitchen to dispose of his sad excuse of a note, "Hopefully I got everything." He called over, tossing the paper away.

  
Nim stared at the bag for a moment, still a bit groggy, but hugged around it all the same. "Thank you so much. You've done so much for me. I wish there was something I could do to pay you back. I can't even begin to really say thank you."

  
Shadow just shook his head, waving his hand, "Take care of yourself kid, that's good enough for me." He sat back onto the couch with a huff, tossing his jacket to one of the chairs.  
Not having much of a response to that, as Nim had clearly never been the best at actually taking care of himself, he simply nodded and unzipped the back, gently looking through it. He pulled the box out with a soft gasp and help it close to his chest. "You found it. Thank you so much." He rubbed his hand along the top of the box, contemplating opening it. "Did everything go ok?" Shadow squinted slightly at the question but nodded. Well, for him, more or less, yes. "Sure." He said, nodding to the bag "Kinda had to pick between getting more books or clothes so I picked books." He almost offered to go get more if there wasn't enough, but held his tongue. Perhaps going back so soon wasn't the best idea.

  
"Oh, no... this is amazing. Truthfully, between books and clothes, I usually pick books too." He laughed a bit and it felt to Nim like he hadn't laughed in ages. Good to know it still worked. He stared down at the shoebox and held his breath as he slid off the lid. Letters and photographs it looked like, with a few odd baubles set in. Nim released the held breath in a shaky, relieved sigh. Everything was there.

  
Shadow wasn't nosy enough to search through the items in the box but he did glance over, he was curious as to just what he'd gone off to get. And what he saw was.. cute. Oddly endearing. He gave a very faint chuckle to himself before nodding and glancing back to the T.V. "Hope that's everything."

  
"Yeah. It is." Nim said in a soft, almost sad way as he pulled out the item that had rested at the very bottom of the box. It was a worn out, leather dog collar, with a lucky rabbit's foot dangling where a tag should be. He stared at it endearingly and sighed again. He had been doing a lot of sighing lately it seemed. "It's all here."

  
Shadow nodded, slowly, looking to him, "That's good.." he said, carefully. He wasn't sure what else to say, what else he could or should say, so he left it with that.  
Nim shuffled everything back into the box and returned the lid, looking over a bit nervously at Shadow. "Do you.. do you think I could use your shower?" It felt weird asking. Like he was at some very depressing sleep-over or something.

  
Shadow nodded, "Yeah, sure.. course." He said, "Its uh, there's a door in the bedroom. That's it." He paused, adding on, "There are towels and stuff.. so you should be set.."

  
Nim gladly gathered up some fresh clothes and stood from the couch. "Oh gosh, thanks. I promise I wont use all the hot water." He awkwardly looked around for a bit before he made his way towards the bathroom, shut the door and got to work. It was going be a nice break.

Shadow called after him that it didn't matter, but wasn't sure if Nim had heard. He stretched out across the couch with a huff, dogtags rattling to the side. After a moment or two of laying around he grabbed his phone and sent his sister a quick text.

  
Nim's shower was 10% washing and wincing over fresh cuts and bruises and 90% getting lost in thought. Things were different now. Things might get a lot harder now. He turned off the shower and began towelling off, catching a glimpse of himself in the fogging mirror. Maybe this way though, some of his scars could really heal before new ones piled on. He scrunchied up his hair in a messy bun and redressed. Once more covered nearly head to toe. A pair of jeans and long sleeves. It was practically all he owned. Nim headed slowly back out to the living room, feeling a little better, but still very displaced.

  
Shadow had debated on what to do next. He felt as though he should do something. But it wasn't as though he had food to make Nim a meal with. He didn't have anything interesting to offer. Nothing at all. But he didn't want things to seem so bland and awful that Nim returned, not after all of this. When he returned, Shadow leaned forward, elbows on his knees. He spoke a bit unsure like, "Can I.. do anything for you?" Was that an offer to help someone? He was reaching new highs.

  
Nim seemed genuinely shocked. What more could he really ask of Shadow? The man had already done so much for him. So Nim just gave the sweetest smile he could, genuinely, and waved his hands in front of his chest. "Ah, no, you've done so much already. You even managed to grab one of my all time favourite books. I figured I could run through it again." He walked over to the couch and sat down against the arm to give Shadow all the room he could. Then, thought for a moment on just how rude he was being. "Oh you can feel free to read any of the books you grabbed too. I guess Flash has all of the ones you bought."

  
Shadow chuckled slightly, just a soft 'heh' at that. "Right.. I'll keep it in mind.." he paused, adding on, "What do you eat..? Er.. like to..?"

  
Nim smiled again but then wrinkled up his nose and shrugged as he dug a well worn book out of his bag. "I don't really like eating, so I don't really do it much. I know that eating every day is supposed to be a thing, but it's just such a... hassle. But idk, I like...salads I guess, and fiber bars. What ever is the least amount of work."

  
Shadows head tilted at this. A habit all too familiar again. For a moment, he looked more serious "If you could eat anything, no salads or bars, what would it be?"

  
Nim had to laugh. It was strange that someone was so invested in him. "Oh, gosh, I don't know. A friend used to bring me chocolate milkshakes and fries. That was always good. I don't really... get out much I guess." He shrugged and held his book to his chest, a soft weary contentment somehow finding him as he tilted his head at Shadow. "You can eat without me I swear I won't mind."

  
Shadow blinked, glancing to the pantry door. "I'm fine." He said, looking back to Nim once again, "Chocolate milkshake and fries from a fast-food place, or, actual good food?" He arched a brow slightly.

  
Nim choked on a laugh and gasped at Shadow. "Hey now, SassMaster. Fast food is good food. Like, what prey tell, would you recommend?"

  
Shadow blinked, brows raised. "Food.. food, not grease.. the ease and convenience doesn't make the grease taste better.. it's.." he shook his head, "You shouldn't eat it."

  
"Well, lucky you, I usually don't. But that leaves us at a bit of an impass. Honestly I think we should give up entirely and not bother with food right now." Or in the near future as far as Nim was concerned. He knew his body's limits. He had only passed out a couple of times. And right now, he had even less of an appetite than he usually did, so no food was fine with him.

  
Shadow wasn't excited about sitting by while Nim blew off food. But he didn't have much of a choice, he didn't have any on hand to force feed him. He nodded just once, looking off somewhere else, thoughtful like. He hoped it wasn't like how it had been with Flash. But he just couldn't know.

  
For the moment it seemed like Nim had won the fight, his smile softened and he settled in, opening his book and nibbling on his thumb. But it was so hard to concentrate on the words when Shadow was sitting just right over there. After a moment, Nim sort of mentioned, a bit sheepishly. "You know. You remind me a lot of an old friend of mine."

  
"Ah," Shadow said, glancing over "That's too bad.."

  
Nim's round little ears wilted at this. But that didn't change the fact that Shadow reminded him even more of his past companion. Perhaps even more so after that reply. Nim would not be dissuaded so easily though. He returned his attention to the book and spoke around his thumb as if it was just a curious bit of information he remembered. "Not really. I used to read to him when he was tense. You seem like you're always tense..." He let the words linger a bit as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

  
Shadow paused, unable to help a weak chuckle. "Yeah, well.." he shook his head, giving a rather defeated shrug, "Just one of those people, I guess.."

  
A sly little glance over as Nim turned a page and hummed in thought. What was it about Shadow? Nim just couldn't help himself. "I could read to you, too... If you liked."

  
Shadow was quiet at first, debating. Well, there wasn't much to debate. It was better than nothing, and he sort of liked the sound of Nims voice. It was much better than silence, after all. He'd begun to grow less and less fond of silence. "Alright." He said, giving another shrug "Why not.." he didn't sound as though he believed it would help with his tension in the slightest, but he wasn't about to tell Nim not to read, either.

  
Nim's tiny smile spread out and he felt a quiver of excitement run through him. Slowly he thumbed back a couple of pages, slid subtly closer to Shadow, so he wouldnt have to project so far, and cleared his throat. _"The studio was filled with the rich odour of roses, and when the light summer wind stirred amidst the trees of the garden, there came through the open door the heavy scent of the lilac, or the more delicate perfume of the pink-flowering thorn."_ His voice mellowed and grew even and melodic as he read. Sure enough the beginning seemed just like you would expect any book of Nim's to start. With flowers and light. But Nim was glad this was the book he had chosen. The Picture of Dorian Grey seemed like something with enough intrigue it might keep Shadow's interest.

  
Shadow had always taken the most out of sensual stimuli, so listening to Nim read, did in fact begin to calm him. Not hardly in a noticeable way, but his head rested back against the couch, and his eyes closed. Perhaps circumstances were different, he may have fallen asleep. But he was glad he wouldn't miss any of the reading.

  
Nim finished the first chapter. They weren't particularly long chapters in and of themselves, so it had been maybe twenty minutes. He paused at the end, glancing over at Shadow. Nim wasn't sure if he was still awake or not. All the same he took the moment as it was and watched Shadow, more relaxed than he had seen him before. He really was fond of him, Nim thought absently to himself as he closed the book, rested his chin in his palms and simply, admired Shadow.

  
Shadow of course was, in fact, not asleep. His eyes opened as he heart Nim close the book, or, well, a few moments after. He watched the ceiling at first, "That was nice."  
Nim jumped just a bit, surprised that Shadow hadn't fallen asleep. "Oh. I thought you were asleep, and... I didn't want you to miss anything. I can... I can keep going if you liked it. Or try a different book?"

  
Shadow nodded, looking over, "Whatever you want. And don't worry about me fallin' asleep on you." He didn't explain why, of course, that wasn't an easy one anyways.

  
A bit surprised, but pleasantly so, Nim smiled, a little pink in the cheeks as he opened the book back up. "Ah, where were we. Oh, yeah... Chapter two. _...As they entered they saw Dorian Gray. He was seated at the piano, with his back to them, turning over the pages..."_ As he returned to reading, there was a bit more... something to his voice. He read calmly still, but with an underlying enthusiasm that bled into his voice. He was perfectly contented in this moment, eager to please and serve and read.

  
Shadow closed his eyes once more, sighing out a content sigh. Listening to Nim read was.. nice. It reminded him there was someone there, someone who was at the moment, content and breathing. He couldn't ask for much else anymore.

  
Nim seemed about as content to read as Shadow was to listen. As he finished chapter two, and began chapter three, he inched a little bit closer, daring to scoot close enough to lean against Shadow as he continued.

  
Shadow didn't object, not really. He figured Nim was pressing invisible boundaries simply because he needed to feel someone near, that perhaps the touch, and warmth of another person was calming. Maybe Shadow was reading too much into the subtle gestures, or maybe he was interpreting it entirely wrong. Either way, he made no comment on this, and allowed Nim to do as he pleased, for now.

  
Halfway into chapter three and Nim coughed a bit, rubbing his throat. He had been talking for quite some time. He dog eared the book, and turned up to face Shadow. "Sorry, I'll be right back." He stood and glanced about trying to find the kitchen. "Are there glasses in the cabinets?" He stepped around the couch to head kitchenward.

  
Shadow nodded over, "Yeah, some glasses in.." he would have pointed, if he remembered. "..one of them." There were some untouched, even dusty plates in some, and glasses in others. The contents of the cabinets were the usual dishes and the like, but completely untouched.

  
Nim was a little surprised at the dust, but grabbed a glass all the same. He rinsed it in the sink then filled it with a bit of water as he returned towards the couch. He sat again, not quite as close as he had been before he left. Gosh, he didn't know what had gotten into him. He picked the book back up, opened it to the dog eared page and hesitated. "Valentine? You would tell me if I was bothering...right?"

  
Shadow chuckled at this, nodding "Ooh yeah kid, don't worry." This was entirely honest. He would make it very clear if he was displeased with someone's presence. No question about it.

  
Nim nodded, focusing his attention on the book as he shifted in the seat a bit nervously. "Have you asked your friend if I can stay in one of the apartments here?"

  
Shadow shrugged, "He's not gonna give a shit. All you gotta do is find one that you like and I'll just let him know you're here so there aren't surprises."

  
"Alright. I guess I don't really mind where I am. I've never lived anywhere else but above the shop so it's not as though I'm picky." He shrugged and sipped at the water again. "I can go look around if you want me out of your hair? Or I can finish chapter three first?"

  
Shadow shrugged again, "Its up to you." He said, "Don't wanna ruin your voice, I guess, so maybe you oughta find a place." He paused, "My friend is on the first floor.. don't.." He trailed, deciding there really wasn't a casual way to put it. "Stay away from him."

  
Nim's ears perked and he glanced over at Shadow, head tilted just a bit to the side. "Stay... Away?" The nature of the beast was that because he was told to stay away, Nim instantly wanted to go to the first floor. But at the same time he really did want Shadow to like him so, he shuffled that urge to the back of him mind and nodded. "I'll... I'll stay off the first floor."

  
Shadow sighed, "You can meet him, that's fine, he's just.." He trailed, deciding it probably wasn't best to whine about someone he called.. a friend. Well, he didn't consider him a friend but it was easy enough. He just ended up shaking his head.

  
Nim shook his head and smiled. "No, no, I'll stay away. I trust you, Valentine. I'll just stay on this floor, if thats okay? There are spares here, right?" 

  
Shadow was quiet. _I trust you._ Those words lingered in his mind. _You shouldn't._ He glanced to the door, and nodded with a lift of his chin, "Yeah. The one opposite mine. And... around. Those are open. There may still be something's in them, couches 'n stuff. If not, there may be in other rooms. I can just. Bring them or something.."

  
"How about I just live opposite you? That way I can come by and read to you when ever? And when I need something from a high shelf I can come and whine to you." He laughed a little and brushed some hair out of his face. "I'll go check it out, if you think it'll be unlocked?"

  
Shadow smiled faintly at the shelf part. He nodded, "Yeah, and if it's not I'll just.. kick it down or something.." Once again, entirely honest. Hopefully that wouldn't break the door, or, well, hopefully it was unlocked and none of that was needed. He never really bothered.

  
"Aha, well... I hope that that won't be necessary, but...yeah if you need me I'll be right across the hall." Nim stood, straightened his sweater a bit and headed for the door. He was admittedly nervous, but felt like he had to do this. And by himself. He needed to stop relying on others. So he headed into the hallway, taking a good look around as he headed to the room across.

  
Fortunately for the both of them, the door was unlocked. It was spacious, and as Shadow said, there were a few various pieces of furniture left around. Dusty and old, but there, regardless. The water and heating worked, just like the rest of the building, so with some fixing up, it could be quite nice. A few spiderwebs hung in corners or on shelves, but there was no sign of their makers. It was very quiet, even more so than in Shadows place.

  
Nim meandered through the empty apartment for a while. He was a little bit in awe of the fact that this could all be his. Maybe he could get a pet, like a little goldfish or something to keep him company. After a bit of day dreaming he decided to head back. He wanted to see if Shadow had any cleaning supplies he could borrow.

  
Shadow had texted his 'friend' and told him about Nim. He was standing, leaning against one of the walls with his phone as he waited for Nim to come back. Hopefully there wasn't something waiting in the other apartment to eat the boy. That would be unfortunate, but not hardly surprising. It would be just his luck.

  
Nim returned though, completely uneaten! He seemed happy for the most part, maybe a little afraid. "It was unlocked! It's very nice, but kinda dirty. Do you have any cleaning supplies? I figure I could get started on getting out of your hair."

  
"Oh, uh.." Shadow looked around, rubbing his neck. "Yeah..." he went off to one of the cabinets, finding some paper towels and some cleaning spray. "I'll drop this stuff off then let's run down real quick and you can meet Grid."

  
Nim hesitated a bit, growing a bit withdrawn. "Is that... the person you told me to stay away from? Or is this someone new? Is there, something I should make sure not to say or do? I don't want to get you in trouble, after how amazing you've been to me."

  
Shadow shook his head, waving his hand as he started out to drop off the cleaning supplies at Nims new home, "Just don't tell him anything." He said, setting the stuff onto one of the counters before returning "Don't.. fall for any games, either." He sighed, morning for Nim to follow as he started down. He couldn't really word himself right. It wasn't as though Grid did one specific thing to look out for. He just.. was a questionable character with questionable morals.

  
Silently Nim followed after Shadow, trying to keep all these guidelines in mind. "How about I just don't say anything? I don't mind just letting you do all the talking?"

  
"At least say hi or something." Shadow said, starting down the stairs to the second floor, hands in his pockets.

  
Nim grew more and more nervous with each decending step. But he would just be polite, like with a customer. That's it, he'd use his retail mode, that should work. All the same he hoped he could stay hidden behind Shadow for the majority of the time.

  
Shadow didn't say anything until they'd gotten to the first floor. As moved his hand to knock upon the door, is opened up on its own. "I was wondering when you two would visit." There was a voice from within, likely the fabled Grid. Shadow gave a somewhat irritated sigh, nodding as he stepped in, motioning for Nim to follow. "Sorry," Shadow said, "There's just a hundred other things I'd rather do." Within the apartment, the walls had been lined with all sorts of wires and connections. One of the divider walls had been taken down so that most of the apartment's contents were in one large room, plus another door that presumably lead to the bathroom. Across one wall were monitors and tv screens, all displaying different things. Some showed camera footage, live video recordings, coordinates, maps. In the center of the technical hub sat a man, who, spun around in his chair to face the pair. He wore half of a shit-eating grin as he leaned in, elbows on his knees. His eyes were hidden away beneath shaded glasses, though a very faint light could be seen behind them, if he looked the right way. His hair was brown, a bit messy, but not quite like Shadow. His voice, though, had a very faint hum to it. Almost like a mechanical sort of buzz. "Don't be so mean, Eleven, you'll scare him off.." It was hard to tell with the glasses, but he turned his attention to Nim, from Shadow. Shadow was already seething. He just about twitched at the 'eleven' his eyes narrowed sharply on Grid. "You're staying here then?" Grid hummed, watching Nim.

  
Nim, eyes shifting from between the two men and the tension building, could feel the escalation like water rising in the room. This was, unfortunately a feeling he was very used to handling. He watched the anger seething out of Shadow and inched closer to him, a tiny hand reaching out to grab a small handful of Shadow's wife-beater. He wanted Shadow to be aware of him, know that he was there for him. Nim shyly glanced over at Grid and gave him a small, but sweet smile. "If it's alright with you, yes. I'd really appreciate it."

  
Feeling the small grip against his tank top brought Shadow out of a momentary haze. He glanced down to Nim, exhaling a breath before looking back to Grid. Grid tilted his head at this, but grinned a bit wider, "Ooh, I see how it is." He sat back in his chair, humming "Sure thing, good to see another face around here, mm?" Shadow sighed, giving him a thumbs up. "Yeah. Later Grid." He turned on his heels, starting out with that. "Let's get drinks sometime, Shadow." Shadow cast back a 'Nope.' And Grid only answered with a slight chuckle, clearly he didn't expect any different.

  
Nim watched Grid for a moment or two more, intrigued by him, but also wary. He pushed his glasses back up his nose, gave a small, polite bow of his head to Grid before chasing after Shadow, not wanting to be caught too far behind. Nim smiled a little to himself as he followed, feeling like, for once he did something right; something helpful to Shadow. It was a warmth that just bubbled up in his chest. As he caught up he reached out to take hold of Shadow's shirt again to hold as they walked but last minute, decided against it. "Hmm. He seems... stressful."

  
Shadow just sighed "He's got cameras around the building. Probably not in the rooms but, the halls." He said, starting back upstairs.

  
The thought of being watched was... peculiar. He slowed a bit, looking around for cameras. He imagined they would be well hidden, but curiously scanned about all the same. When he celt Shadow was getting too far ahead he jogged to catch up. "Why would he have cameras around?"

  
"Because he can." Shadow answered as they got back to his apartment "He's got access to just about any security camera imaginable. Only fair we'd have some too."

  
"Are you.. sure about the rooms?" Nim was far too pure and innocent to want someone able to watch him change clothes, what if someone saw him shirtless! It would be scandelous. He would be eternally shamed. Or something like that.

  
"Nope." Shadow replied, rather bluntly. He looked over to Nim, "I can go beat Grid up and see if there are, though." His words may have seemed like a joke. They were not.

  
Nim seemed to shrink even more at the thought of being watched undressing... or showering.. or sleeping. He tried rationalizing it. Surely if there were cameras it was for safety...probably. He was never going to get the thought out of his head that he was being watched now. Then again, why would anyone watch him? He wasnt anything special. So he had nothing to worry about after all. Nim shook his head at the mess of thoughts. "N...no I am sure it's ok. I don't think it really matters."

  
Shadow nodded, slowly. "I highly doubt it. He may try to, though, so.. don't let him in." He shrugged, "He has no reason to have cameras in the empty rooms." He paused, adding on "Do you need any help.. like.. setting up..?" Yeah setting up his books ok Shadow.

  
Nim put serious thought to the question. He didn't have much to set up, but the room did have some very spooky and high up cobwebs... "Actually, I know it's a weird thing to ask but. Can you check the tops of the shelves for spiders for me? I can do all the dusting and what not, but..." He shuddered and stuck his tongue out. "I'm terrified of spiders."

  
Shadow chuckled lightly, nodding "Yeah, that's fine... haven't seen any spiders around but I guess you never know."

  
As they stepped into Nim's new home, the empty and probably not full of spy cameras appartment, Nim was a bit nervous, but also optimistic. He could sleep through an entire night without worrying about someone bursting through his bedroom door. He didn't have to clean up after anyone. This could be really nice. He grabbed a roll of the previously left paper towels and looked about....where to start?

  
Shadow went around to the shelves he could see and peered around for spiders, as asked. He batted away from webs with his hand, but never found any spiders. He moved over into the kitchen and jumped up onto the counter with ease, checking the tops of the cabinets there. Same deal. "Don't see any."

  
Nim was not staring at Shadow on the counter. Absolutely not. Ok. He was. He was just taken by surprise at how nimble someone so... huge... could be. He shook away the shock and stuttered out a very bubbly, "Thank goodness" before getting to work wiping down all of the shelves in the livingroom. "Thank you so much. I feel so guilty for how much work I've put you through. I swear I'll figure out a way to pay you back some day."

  
Shadow puffed, turning back around. He sat on the counter, elbows on his knees. He seemed more relaxed now. Talking, sitting on counters, being subtly very handsome, you know. The usual. "This gives me something to do." He said, as though that in itself was enough pay.

  
Nim tried to occupy himself and his eyes with cleaning, but Shadow was sitting there, being so subtly very handsome, so Nim had to take a few peeks now and then. "So, do you not have to go to work or anything?" Yes, Nim, lets converse about normal things.

  
"No, not really." Shadow answered, glancing around the apartment thoughtfully "Thought about it, but." He gave a little shrug "I don't really know what I'd do. Not really good with people." He didn't mind the work part, he really did need something to do. But, as he said, the people part was not the best idea. He was depressed, easily angered and did not take well to being bossed around. Not that he read that far into it, though. 'Not good with people' got the point across.

  
"That sounds like it could get boring fast." He tilted his head in thought, pausing in his scrubbing for a moment. "I was thinking, now that I can't work at the bookshop anymore... About trying my hand at making stuff to sell. I do... some painting, kinda. So I thought about something like that. Do you paint or sculpt or anything?" Nim glanced over with a soft, curious smile.

  
Shadow shrugged again, stretching his arms up "I sketch but I don't think I'd care to like.. do that for anyone else." After all, his... lack of sleep gave him a lot of free time. And as a result, he had a handful of talents, but none that he was particularly invested in.  
Nim's expression brightened, his ears perking. "Oh, you sketch? Do you think you'd ever want to collaborate on something? I'm not very polished or pro level, but I'm not too bad."  
Shadow blinked; that was an entirely new concept. He thought about it before nodding, slowly, "I.. guess so." He shrugged; why not?

  
Honestly, Nim was not expecting that. He mostly offered because he wanted to be nice and share something they both seemed to enjoy. But... Shadow said yes? He was a little caught off guard for a moment, but then his smile widened and he set down the towels and walked over closer. "Really? That... wow. Ok. Well, when ever I end up shopping for a new phone I'll try and restock my paints. Watercolours are pretty cheap and easy to find. What..uhm, what do you like sketching?"

  
"Um.." Shadow rubbed the back of his neck "Just.. whatever." He answered. Nature. Roses. Trees. Deer.

  
Nim was genuinely excited, but he knew he had to play it cool. It wasn't a good idea to just nerd out over things. He had to be cool. So he struggled to dial back his grin and simply nod, leaning gently on the counter Shadow sat on, but a little ways down. "Well, mostly I paint flowers and landscapes and....wolves." The last bit he said with a bittersweet grin, staring at the counter top. "As childish as that sounds."

  
Shadow nodded, chuckling slightly, "No, no.. that's nice." He shrugged, looking around once more as he slid off the counter. "So this'll work for you then?"

  
"Oh!" Nim looked around for a moment then back to Shadow. "Oh my gosh yes, more than enough! I can't wait to be able to really decorate it!"

  
Shadow slowly nodded once again, "Right. Okay." He looked back to Nim, "That's good, then." He sort of left it at that. His actions could be easily mistaken for selfless generosity, which, he'd never admit to. More likely than not, he was doing all of this because it gave him something to do. It gave him a purpose.

  
Nim bounced a little as he looked around, imagining to himself all the different ways he could make this place his own. Dried flowers, he could hang dried flowers. Lace over the windows. Oh, there was so much he could do. He smiled at Shadow, unable to hide the childishness of his excitement as he went back to work. "There's so much potential, you know?"

  
Shadow watched this, unable to help another slight smile. "Heh... yeah, guess so. Go nuts, not like there's any standard here.." He looked around the room again, hands in his pockets. He wondered just what Nim was going to do with the place. He also wondered what it would be like to have him here. To have someone to close. It was a forgotten feeling.

  
Almost over his shoulder Nim laughed, not stopping his dusting up of the coffee table. "It'll be a blessing having you so close." He thought for a moment about how there were several reasons it was good to have a huge intimidating...and subtly handsome guy right across the hallway, but figured he didn't need to list all the reasons. "I'm going to be begging you all the time to hang curtains and things for me."

  
Shadow chuckled faintly, looking to the windows "Yeah? Sounds hard." Once again, likely a joke, but it was hard to tell with him. He started over to the door and leaned against the frame, arms crossed, as if waiting for Nim to add on anything else he may need.

  
Nim sat back, taking a moment's break it seemed. He glanced over at Shadow in the doorway and gave a crooked grin. "It's ok, you know. You can get on with your life. I won't disappear as soon as I'm out of your sight. You can come and go as you please." He made a little shoo-ing motion, giggling a bit.

  
Shadow arched a brow slightly at this. On one hand, he had nothing else to do. Though on the other, he wasn't about to hang around and bother Nim. God forbid even have to talk more. He nodded once, starting out, "Good luck with your new place." He called back, heading into his own room.

  
Nim hated to see him go but sure loved watching him walk away. Alone for the first time...well since everything had happened, he sighed, his smile faded, and he climbed up onto the dusty couch for a nice long overanalysing think on things. He had to start trying to figure out his future. Could he really stay here just, forever? Nim tried very hard not to think about the hidden cameras thing. He had enough to stress about.

  
About an hour or two passed before there was a rather excited knock upon the door. "Nim!" Called a familiar, vaguely Australian voice "It's me!!" Flash stood outside of the door, a fluffy, grey and white patched rabbit in his arms. And a rather large one at that.

  
Opening the door, Nim wanted to scream at the combined utter goodness and purity of Flash and a bunny. It was too much. Instead, because he didn't want to scare the poor thing, he muffled a squeak and bounced, excited. He stepped out of the doorway and motioned Flash in. "Oh goodness, you brought a baby with you!"

  
Flash beamed as he trotted in "Ahuh!" He held the bunny out in both hands, its little legs dangling. "This is Bubbles!" His blue eyes quickly looked around the apartment, taking it in, "So this is where you're gonna live, huh? It's cute!" It was.. not quite cute, but Flash was nice. He was a good person. He was a pure angel.

  
Nim looked around at the place, trying to see the 'cute' aspects.. he didn't see them... but thats ok, Flash was pure and perfect and good, so Nim just laughed a bit. "It's got potential." He very, very tenderly pet the top of Bubbles' head, looking nervously up to Flash. "Can I... Can I hold them?"

  
Flash smiled brightly, nodding "Ahuh!" He extended the rabbit out to Nim, "He's really gentle, and he likes it when you rub his ears!"

  
Ever so gently, Nim held the rabbit against his chest, staring down at it with the most awestruck smile. "Oh my goodness. Bubbles you are a perfect being of pure light and I love you." Then, looking up at Flash, Nim tilted his head curiously. "What brings you here, though?"

  
Flash smiled ever still, "Well Shadow's been texting me, and he said that you're staying here now and that's crazy!" He giggled slightly, "I think the company might really help him!" Flash quickly added on, both looking and sounding apologetic "A-and I haven't gotten the chance to read any of the books yet, I'm so sorry, I've been busy ever since I got home but I'm going to start tonight I promise!"

  
Nim wanted to hug Flash so badly, but, there was a bunny in the way. Thats ok, there would be time for hugs later. "I understand, Flash. I just hope that you enjoy them when you get a chance to read them." He laughed a little bit and glanced towards the doorway. "Besides, I kinda get being busy. Guess it's been a hectic night all around." Nim's ears wilted a bit as he leaned it, to insure his earnesty was felt. "I am so so sorry I ruined your date yesterday, I hope your evening wasn't completely ruined."

  
Flash blinked, cheeks flaring up "W-wh- N-no no I-it wasn't a date..!!" He said quickly, waving his hands out in front of himself "W-w-we were just getting books..!!"

  
Suddenly Nim's face was flushing red as well, he never meant to embarrass Flash so it was just this huge jumble of shared embarrassment. "Oh, Sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! I didn't mean it like that, just like, a-ah whats the word, like, a play date! or shopping date? Just like, you know, an outing together?" He was floundering.

  
Flash let out a rush of air, nodding, "Y-yeah, we were just going out..!" He paused, whining, "N-not like that though, y-yknow?" He looked defeated, he'd already given up. He was a mess.

  
Nim motioned to the couch and took a few steps towards it with a sympathetic smile. "Would you like a seat? It's pretty comfy."

  
"Oh yeah?" Flash took the chance to change the subject and moved over to sit down onto the couch. He smiled, patting the cushions on either side of himself "You're right!"

  
With a thankful sigh, Nim sat as well. For a moment, he seemed a bit lost. He was horrible at starting conversation, but he remembered something and perked up. "Oh, Valentine told me that I should tell you that I think you have a wonderful voice. It's marvelous, Flash. I really do adore it."

  
Flash blinked, eyes rounding. A shy smile took his lips, his hands drawing up to cover his face "Really?" He asked softly, peeking trough his fingers.

  
Nim nodded enthusiastically. "Oh gosh, yeah. I was so afraid that you would be mad at me for yesterday that we wouldnt be able to share the flower thing. Like, I want to put flowers in your hair so bad it looks so soft and I swear, I could listen to you talk forever." Nim couldnt help himself but want to talk forever with Flash. He made him feel less...weird.

  
Flash blushed darkly, giggling softly to himself, "Stop it.." he cooed, shaking his head "B-but I'd love for you to put flowers in my hair..! I've always wanted to do that! And yours looked so pretty you must be so good at it!!"

  
Nim waved him off, laughing a bit. "Oh no I just watch a ton of youtube tutorials. When I give you all my secrets you'll realize how easy it really is. I really can't wait. I bet dahlias and narcissus would look stunning in your hair."

  
Flash grinned from ear to ear, nodding excitedly "I hope we get to soon, it sounds like so much fun!" He pulled his knees up, giggling "Maybe you can even get one in Shadows hair!" He paused, "Er.. Valentine!"

  
Nim turned just a little pink at the idea. He may or may not have thought about the perfect flowers to contrast with Shadow's brilliant eyes. But enough about that. "I hope we can too. I have a place of my own now I guess so we could easily do it here. I'll just have to see how far the florist is from here." As a very indulgent after thought, he bit his lip for a moment, but added, "Do you know what kinds of flowers Valentine Likes?"

  
Flash hummed for a second, considering "Roses," he decided finally "I've never seen him care much about any other flower."

  
There was a soft, peaceful little hum as he thought about that for a moment. It was decided. Then he glanced back up, his smile widening. "And what about you, Flash? What do you like?"

  
Flash shrugged, smiling brightly "Anything!" He assured "I love them all!"

  
Nim couldn't help but laugh. Flash was such a delight. It felt so good to just sit with him and Bubbles. Nim just shook his head a bit, rubbing the rabbit's ears. "Oh Flash I swear I think you are the embodiment of a sunflower. Maybe I'll make you a huge flower crown of them."  
Flash gasped, blue eyes lighting up, practically twinkling. "That sounds amazing!!" He paused, adding on hopefully "A-and could you make one for Luke if he comes over?"  
Nim had to think for a moment to recall who that name belonged to. Ah the Police officer. It's true that for a cop, he had been very pleasant. And he was related to Shadow....Nim gave a solid nod and grinned. "Of course. Do you know what he likes?"

  
Flash thought, tapping his chin slightly "Mm.. nothing too flashy.. maybe not pink?" He shrugged, smiling once more "But anything, I'm sure!"

  
Nim chewed on his indexfinger for a bit in thought. "So, this maybe a little presumptuous, but, do you think we could get all three of you here for a little house warming...flower crown party?"

  
Flash's smile grew even wider. He bounced, nodding "I hope so!! That sounds like so much fun! I'll bring treats!" He tapped Bubbles' head with his finger "And maybe I can bring the other two! One for each of us!"

  
"Oh gosh, that sounds wonderful. I would love to just have everyone over. I really would love a chance to thank everyone, so the least I could do would is feed you guys and put flowers in your hair." The idea sounded wonderfully silly. It made Nim all the more eager to make this place... look a little bit better.

  
Flash giggled excitedly "I'll let him know right now." He pulled out his phone- pastel case, of course- and texted his friend before setting his phone down. He looked around, "So, do you know what you're gonna do with the place yet?"

  
Nim sighed a dreamy little sigh and leaned back. "Oh, I dunno. I'd love to hang dried flowers here and there. Maybe if I paint anything good, I'll hang it. I don't really know what else yet." He sat up, looking back to Flash. "What would you do?"

  
Flash took in a breath, cheeks puffing out "Pink walls!" He paused "Maybe light blue? You should get those flower stickers for the wall! Or," he hopped up, looking around with a rather determined look on his freckled face, hands on hips. "Or maybe.. sweet air fresheners for sure, maybe some candles? Shadow- Valentine likes candles, er.. I think he just likes fire though.. mm.. maybe some stuffed animals?" He looked back to Nim, smiling sweetly, "You should get some bunnies!"

  
"Oh no, I don't know about bunnies. I thought about a small aquarium though." Nim hefted the bunny up to his chest from his lap as he stood, looking around a bit. "Painting the walls seems so hard. But it might pay off in the end. Maybe a dusty rose or lavender. Oh. I think I know what I want to do to the bedroom, but It'll take some effort. I kinda wanna paint the ceiling dark blue and purple, then string little white lights all across it, make it like a night sky."

  
Flash gasped again, bouncing slightly "I bed Valentine could help paint, he's good at stuff like that! He's really patient with that kinda thing!" He added the last few words because Shadow was in fact, not patient with many things. "And, and Luke had a friend who would paint galaxy print over everything! He sold like, just a buncha different things, maybe he could do the ceiling for you?"

  
A sparkle shined in Nim's eyes, he seemed almost verging on tears. "Oh my gosh, you think so? I'd definitely love the help, but gosh I don't want to bother anyone." He looked about the livingroom again with a refreshed wonderment. It could really become a lovely little place.

  
"Of course! I'm sure everyone would love to help!" Flash promised surely. He pointed to the door, "I can go ask Valentine right now if you want!"

  
Nim was a little torn on that. He had already bothered Shadow so much. But, Flash knew him better so if he thought it was ok... "Oh uhm, well.. Only if you think it wouldn't bother him."

  
"Ahuh," Flash practically skipped over to the door "He's probably not doing much right now so I'll go see!" And with that he had left, humming all the way to Shadows door  
Nim fidgetted and inched towards the doorway, peeking into the hall way a bit. He watched for Flash to come back, looking down at the bunny in his arms. "Oh goodness little rabbit, what am I getting into?"

  
Bubbles did not answer, Bubbles was in fact, a rabbit. His nose twitched a bit, along with his whiskers. This was no doubt exciting. Flash returned from Shadows apartment after just a minute or two. He trotted down the hall, Shadow walking shortly behind, hands in pockets. "Hey!" Flash cooed as he headed back to Nim, as if it had been more than two minutes.  
Whether it had been two minutes or two hours Nim was just as excited to see the duo, mirroring Flash's enthusiasm with a tiny 'Hi!' all his own. He tried not bounce too much, bunny and all. Instead his little tail curled and coiled behind him, an outlet for his pent up excitement.

  
Shadow nodded to Nim, glancing to the rabbit in his arms "So what did you want to ask me?" Flash cast Nim a quick sympathetic glance, as if apologizing for not telling shadow already.

  
Nim wanted to shrink just a wee bit, but he forced a smile and took a deep breath. "Ah. Uhm..You know i-i-if it's t-too much trouble I get it b-but," Nim realized he was dancing around it and probably annoying the heck out of Shadow so he huffed and jumped right in. "Painting? The walls and maybe the ceiling in the bedroom? Think you can help, oh tall one?"

  
Shadow, while making no obvious displeasure at Nims stuttering, was more satisfied once he'd just gotten it out. He nodded, slowly, looking around, "Yeah, I guess so." He said, looking back to Nim with a shrug "If you've got the paint then why not." Obviously Nim didn't have the paint yet, but it was more of his usual 'I've got nothing better to do' which was entirely true.

  
Nim grew visibly more giddy. He offered the bunny out to Flash, bouncing a bit as though he just remembered something vitally important. "Oh, gosh, I wonder if the hardware store is open I should go get paint swatches and, and rollers and ah-curtains. Where's my wallet- Oh!" he paused, the excitement on hold. "I don't know whats around here. Are there things like, walking distance here?" His inquisitive gaze shifted between Flash and Shadow.

  
"I don't know the area as well..." Flash admitted sadly. Shadow had to think. Really think back to when he would have needed to go out. When he went out with.. someone else. Right.. walks to the store. "There's.. a store nearby.. Maybe a hardware one.. there's a general goods, one, though.."

  
Nim gave a soft nod and grinned. "Well, this evening when it's not so bright, I'll go and check it out. I really can't tell you how much I appreciate all the help, both of you. Oh," He glanced at Flash then back to Shadow. "I wanna have a little house warming get together, with you and Flash, and Luke is invited too. And there will be lots of flowers. So.. yes." He gave another firm nod.

  
Shadow blinked, nodding slowly, "Oh. Alright. Guess I'll be there." He in fact had nothing better to do. "You got Luke to come?" He looked at Flash, who shook his head but smiled, "Im sure he will though! I haven't asked yet!"

  
"It's more of just... anyone who wants to can show up, I guess. So feel free to bring who ever. What ever flowers don't end up in hair will get hung and dried so nothing goes to waste." This was aimed more so at Flash who seemed much more the type to have a long list of friends, but Nim was talking to both, chipper, but even toned.

  
Shadow nodded slowly, clearly not intending to invite anyone. Flash thought, long and hard but giggled eventually, "Ahuh I think that's it! Just the three of us, that's usually how it goes!"

  
Just for a moment Nim wondered what it was going to be like, being around people, having more than one friend. It was certainly... strange. All the same Nim laughed softly, warmed with the idea of being a part of something. "That works for me. I hope I can get this place looking decent by then... when ever that happens." He turned halfway into the room and sighed, but still smiling. "It's... coming along already." It... really wasn't. But the tables and shelves were at least... dust free.

  
Shadow looked in, nodding, very slowly, "Right... less dust.." he said. Flash smiled encouragingly to Nim "It's a good start!! I'm really excited to see what you do with it! Oh! When do you wanna have the meet up?"

  
"Oh, I hadn't really thought about it. When ever I suppose. What's best for you guys? All I really have to do ahead of time is buy the flowers. I don't think anyone coming is going to mind the bare walls." He shrugged, stuck his tongue out a bit with a laugh. He wasn't very good at planning these things.

  
Flash thought for a few moments before nodding "I think Luke has tomorrow off, if so, maybe then?"

  
"Sure. I can just head to the florist tonight. Uhm. Maybe I should get some groceries too? Gosh I'm a terrible host." He laughed but, was genuinely a little stressed at how much he needed to try and figure out and do in one evening.

  
Flash nodded "We can help, if you want!" He looked to Shadow, who just nodded in agreement. "Id have to take Bubbles back but then I can!" Flash quickly added on.

  
Nim waved his hands in dismissal. "I really should be fine, I've taken up so much of your time as is, I really do feel terrible. It's just a couple of bouquets, I should be fine." Maybe. Probably? Nim was so very used to doing things alone he felt strange, constantly having Flash and Shadow offering their help. Besides. If he went by himself he could peek in on the bookstore. Not go in or anything... But just make sure his uncle was doing alright. From a distance.

  
Flash nodded, "Okay, but let us know if you change your mind! Its no trouble at all!" He assured. Shadow nodded once more. Truly no trouble, aside from having to go out.

  
"Ah, no... it should be fine. I'm a big tough guy I can handle myself!" He faux flexed his noodle arms. He was... he was none of the things he said he was but, he was willing to try his hardest.

  
Flash beamed at this, even Shadow uttered a faint chuckle. "Of course!" Flash enthused, nodding again, "Tomorrow then, what time?"

  
"Is noon too early? I don't know, I'm an early bird." He laughed a bit, though growing just a little nervous. The more he thought about checking in on his old home, the more he knew Shadow wouldn't approve. But he just had to get some distance between him and the big guy, and it would be ok. But he felt like the longer he lingered around Shadow the more likely it was he was going to read his mind or something. So he was getting a little antsy to go.

  
"Noon works for me!" Flash piped up, and as usual, Shadow nodded in agreement with his friend. "Should I bring the other bunnies?" Flash asked, gently taking Bubbles back into his own arms.

  
Nim instantly brought his finger up to start nibbling on it, fidgeting from foot to foot. "Oh, if you want. I'll make sure none of the flowers are bunny toxic, just in case you want to."  
Shadow noted the nibbling; it was like he had done in his apartment, it was oddly cute. Though the shifting was an anxious habit; what was he anxious about? Perhaps over socialization? Flash nodded surely. "Okay then I will! I'm sure they'll love a new place to run around!"

  
"I think it would bring a wonderful bit of excitement to the place." Nim gave a slight glance over to Shadow, just barely a second long before he smiled back at Flash and reached to give Bubbles a goodbye ear pet.

  
Flash giggled, "We'll see you tomorrow then!" He glanced to Shadow, who was watching Nim perhaps too intently. He said nothing for a few moments before he gave a single nod of his own "See you then." He said, his gaze lingering a moment longer before he started off back to his own apartment. Flash stared after him for a moment before waving a goodbye to Nim and quickly following after his friend.

  
He had done it. He had survived the interrogation. He sighed and slinked into the room, grabbed his wallet, and headed right back out the door, pulling it closed behind him. He had a plan to be quick. Nim, taking a deep breath, scurried down the hall to the staircase and beyond, even if he was just a little bit afraid of going to the first floor by himself. He was tough, he'd be ok.

  
Shadow couldn't exactly follow Nim with Flash hanging around. Plus, that was irrational. The kid probably just needed some air, a lot had happened recently. He had a pit in his stomach that told him otherwise. Nim was too much like Flash, maybe both in good and bad ways. The latter still waiting to be fully seen, though.


	4. Sympathy and Smiles

It was late when Nim returned. He had been gone for hours. Longer than he should have, even if he had lingered at the shops. He slinked sluggishly up the stairway, his balance less than grand as he stumbled against the wall a time or two. To others he probably looked drunk. But all the same he carried bundles upon bundles of flowers to his door, leaving a lovely trail through the hall of them as he went. With soft grunts of struggle to manage the things in his hands, he slipped into his living room and prepared for a long, difficult night of sleeplessness.

Shadow heard the door shut when Nim got home. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but he had a feeling that it was longer than need be. Though he didn't want to seem any more rude than he already did, yet curiosity  _did_ get the better of him. He left his own place and headed over, knocking lightly upon Nim's door as he called in, "Need any help with.." He paused, looking at the petals scattered along the floor, "..your stuff?"  _Not shit._  Good. An improvement.

Slowly the door squeaked open a crack and a very... tired looking Nim smiled up. "Oh. V-Valentine." He pulled the door open a but wider and stood, a light little tremble through him, as if he was just a bit cold. "Sorry if I woke you. My hands were a little full so I must have made a racket. I made it in though." All the while as he spoke he kept his eyes on the ground at his feet. He didn't seem to be able to look up. But his voice was still just as soft and sweet ever.

 Shadow didn't say anything for a few moments. No eye contact? That didn't pass with him. He reached forward, fingers moving to lift up Nims chin for him to see his face. He still didn't speak, he wanted to see what answers he could get just with this. Likely more than he wanted.

There was just a moment's resistance before Nim let Shadow lift his chin. When he lifted his gaze it was soft and sweet as ever, but just a bit... dim. There was a little pink puffiness around his eyes and it seemed he had chewed at the split in his lip enough to worry it back open a bit. He softly gave a questioning hum, head tilting just a touch.

Shadow watched him for a moment longer, before speaking, quietly. A question that, while simple, had a habit of breaking down some walls. "Are you okay?"

There was a strange hiccup in his throat as he smiled all the wider. "It's so strange, having someone ask that. I guess I'm not used to it." He gently pulled his face away, bit at his lip and took a step backwards, motioning Shadow to follow him in.

Shadows head tilted just slightly but he followed without hesitation, gently shutting the door behind himself. He said nothing, just watched Nim closely.

 Nim turned himself around, back to Shadow for just a moment as he ruffled through something on the table. As he turned he presented a single rose, It was a beautiful contrast of pure white and a dark, dark red. "For all the times You've asked me if I'm alright."

Shadow blinked, looking fairly surprised. He carefully took the rose, head tipping, "Huh.." he said softly, watching its petals for a long minute before eventually looking back to Nim, seriously. "So, what is your answer, Nim?"

 His head tilted as he looked a bit surprised. Every time Shadow said his name it caught him off guard. His surprise melted into a faint outline of a smile. "I'm... I'm okay, Valentine." He stepped just a half step closer, leaning forward just a bit. "They're very fragrant. That type of rose."

 Still, Shadow kept his gaze on him, as if searching for any sign of a lie. It wasn't as obvious as it had been with Flash, if it was a lie. Flash could look Shadow in the eyes with tears streaming down his face and promise that he was okay. At least then, it was easy to tell. Slowly he looked back down to the rose, admiring it for another moment. He lifted it near, taking in its scent. He really did love roses..

Nim's finger slipped back into his mouth, this time between smiling lips. A strange, red faced smile that was a little less shy than his normal. A smile that showed more teeth; namely that his two front teeth were just a bit bigger than all the rest. He was just slightly buck-toothed. With his other hand he brushed a bit of hair out of his face. If something had been wrong, he was either, over it, or so far under it he had pushed it deep inside. He seemed happy. If not just, a little strange?

Shadow looked back to Nim, nodding his thanks, that hint of a smile present once more, "Thank you. It's... very beautiful." It was nice to see Nims smile grow. He had a cute smile, and his teeth were rather endearing. That was a nice sight. An improvement. Good. Perhaps he was trying to compensate with not being able to fix himself by attempting to fix others. Maybe he was simply a better man than he'd ever admit.

Nim shrugged a little, and shoved his hands in his pockets as he meandered back closer to the table piled up with flowers. "Valentine, may I ask you something?"

 Shadow nodded again, still watching Nim, "Go for it." He said, leaning against the wall, still holding the rose with a surprisingly delicate touch.

 "When you first brought me home and you took me to..." Nim seemed to start out with enough courage for his question but it faltered and while he continued it seemed like it may not have been the question he had planned on asking. "Uhm, when you brought me home with you, did you think we'd end up as neighbors?"

Shadow furrowed a brow but shook his head. "No." He answered, "I just wanted you out of there for a while. Show you that things can be different."

 Nim seemed.... satisfied, his voice sinking just a bit as he moved to sit himself on the couch.  "I'll try to be a good neighbor. Quiet as a mouse." He smiled again as he pulled his knees to his chest. "I am sorry I woke you coming in tonight, though."

 Shadow chuckled lightly, "You... didn't wake me." He promised. "Have you decided on what you're going to do with this place?" He asked, glancing around once again.

Nim simply shook his head, looking around as well. "No, not really. I've been... distracted I guess." He glanced over at Shadow, just for a moment before gazing up at the ceiling.

 "Mm.. it's been a distracting day." Shadow agreed, glancing back down to the rose thoughtfully. Eventually he looked to Nim, nodding once, "Should I leave you be, then? It is late, after all.."

Nim shrugged and said, very softly, as if to himself. "I never want you to go..." He had no reason to believe Shadow's hearing was anything more than normal, after all.

Shadow on the other hand had just about forgotten his hearing was better than most. To him, what he heard was meant to be heard. His head tilted, one brow furrowing slightly, "Why is that?" He was not interesting, after all, not in the slightest. He was not charismatic and cheerful like Flash, nor was he good at carrying a conversation or even sounding as though he cared.

 Nim's eyes shot up, a look of abject terror on his ever reddening face. "W-what are you... I mean.. W-ha...you heard... that?" He seemed like he was ready to launch himself into space to end the embarrassment.

 Shadow blinked, brows raising. "..Yes." He replied rather bluntly. Still he hadn't gotten an answer to his question... Oh well..?

Nim made a mental note of that. Whispers didn't go unheard. He looked down and shrugged. Cat was out of the bag so he figured he should at least... answer. "I dunno. I suppose it's just. There's something about you I really...really like."

Shadow considered this for a bit. How weird.. "Well..." he said eventually, "That may not be such a good thing."

It was a much different answer than he had expected. A vaguely familiar one. All the same, Nim looked up, curiosity piqued. "Maybe not." _But neither was carrying me to your bed or pressing your fingers to my chin._ Nim shrugged a bit, looking back up to Shadow, "I don't regret it."

"Mm." Shadow uttered a single breath of a chuckle, "No... not yet." He sighed, shaking his head "Should I bring anything tomorrow?"

 Quickly enough, Nim stood to walk Shadow to the door. He had replies swimming in his mouth for Shadow. He wanted to tell him he would never regret it. But in the end, Nim was small and a bit of a coward in the face of something so confusing and ... intimidating.  So instead he just shook his head and pressed a small, polite smile. "Just yourself. "

Shadow nodded, just once, "I'll do my best." He said, stepping out, rose still in hand. With that he started down the hall to his own home, calling back softly, "See you then, kid."

 Nim's only response was a soft hum as he closed his door. He should probably shower and sleep, if he could. Tomorrow was going to be a big, big day. So he set about to preparing himself for bed. A big, long day.

 Shadow had set the rose in a vase with a bit of water. He set the vase atop the island counter in the middle of the kitchen, which opened up into the living room. He could see the flower throughout the main room, so that was nice. He didn't have much reason to go into the bedroom, either. He watched the rose for what seemed like forever. It was absolutely beautiful, yet the red on those delicate white petals.. He couldn't help but feel the rose was foreshadowing something he absolutely didn't want to face again. So much so that for a moment, he considered not going the next day. But, for once he decided to not let his dread deter him. So he put his mind elsewhere and went to go dig up a sketchbook. That was something to do, at least, and if Nim was interested at all he might as well remember how to draw.

Nim's sleep on the couch was... tumultuous, but it was at least sleep. The morning woke him with plenty of time for getting to work, opening windows and setting up the few books he had on a little shelf, and otherwise dreading the coming of the day. It was going to be harder to face Shadow now, he felt, but at least there would be other people... and rabbits. So, he set about organizing the flowers along the counters and tables. He may have gone a little overboard...

Luke had agreed to come along with Flash. Shadow had filled him in on some of the stuff going on with Nim, and consequently, Luke brought a little gift. Flash carried the gift, though, as he wasn't strong enough to lift the carrier with all three of his rabbits. So, Luke did this, despite being even smaller than Flash. Clearly, he had some muscle he wasn't showing an inch of. He was hardly showing any skin at all, really. They stopped by Shadows place first, pulling him along once noon came. Flash was the one to knock, a little box wrapped in dark blue paper with a silver bow clutched in one arm. "We're here!" He cooed, "Hopefully this isn't too soon!" This caused Luke to check his watch; it was in fact a couple minutes after noon. This couldn't be too early...

 Nim fluttered to the door, Apprehensive at first. But as he pulled it open, was met with Flash's bright, lovely face, Nim couldn't help but mirror the smile and pull the door open wide. "Oh gosh, is it noon already? I sort of forgot I don't have any clocks in here. Please! Ah- make yourself comfortable!" He moved out of the way, to let them in. Cut flowers were covering every counter top and table. The couch was safe and petal free, but the floor certainly wasn't. It was a very colorful and fragrant mess at least.

 Flash gasped, inhaling deeply as he stepped in, "Whoah!! This is so nice!" He awed, spinning slowly. Luke chuckled to himself, setting the rabbit carrier down. "I'm sure they'll love it." He commented, mostly to himself. Shadow followed along but now was wondering if  _he_ had any clocks around. God knows he didn't need or want them. As nice as it all smelled, for him it was a bit too strong. Enhanced senses and the like.  But he didn't complain, just sorta stood in the back as he had a habit of doing. "So can we let the bunnies out?" Flash asked hopefully, looking from Nim, to Luke. Luke took the momentary chance to step forward and extend his hand out to Nim, "My apologies for our dreadfully brief meeting before. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Nim." As charming as ever, it would seem. Such diversity in the trio. His eyes, while the same beautiful green as shadows, were not as dark nor narrow. In fact, his pupils weren't snakelike the way Shadow's were.

 "Oh, yeah everything is rabbit friendly, I asked the florist to make sure. They can be freed." Nim laughed a bit, then his attention was pulled to Luke's introduction. Nim, a bit shy, shook the offered hand very softly and tilted his head to the side, a bit apologetically. "I'm... Very sorry for the cold shoulder I gave you before. I've just never really had a good experience with the police. They make me... a bit nervous." He broke eye contact, something very guilty in his voice, but without missing a beat he motioned towards the couch. "Sorry I don't have a ton of seating, but make yourself at home. I'll be standing more of the time so I don't need a seat."

 Luke nodded, kneeling down as he freed the rabbits. Bubbles, the grey one, a tan and brown one, and a white one. One by one they hopped out, curiously inspecting the petals as they began to wander. Flash held the little box out to Luke, who then handed it on to Nim, "Flash brought the rabbits, so I figured I ought to bring something as well." He glanced back, nodding at Shadow, "He said you enjoyed flowers and the like." Flash was already sitting right down onto the floor, holding out some of the petals for the rabbits.

Nim had never really. .. been given gifts before. It was a little embarrassing. He stuttered out a very 'deer in the headlights' sort of thank you, staring down at the gift. He shyly began to unwrap it, growing more and more red as he went. Inside was a small glass jar filled with rocks and a lovely little succulent. As he saw the little plant he legit squealed, looking up at Luke. "Oh...Oh nooooo," His voice began to falter as he stared at the baby plant. "Oh no, I'm going to love him and name him and I can't....."

Luke couldn't help but laugh softly at this; the sound was almost rather feminine. "Please do. Perhaps I'll bring another the next time I visit. They're quite cute, after all." Shadows head tipped at Nims squeal and utter joy. This was pure. This was sweet. Things were.. so nice right now. Flash was happy, Nim was happy, Luke was happy. As much as he wanted to be happy as well, it scared him. Because he had learned that now, now was the time for horrible things to happen.

Nim was eager to find a window sill for the delicate little plant. He was happy.  As he set the jar down, he turned back to the... living room full of smiles and happiness and... it was so foreign. He never thought this sort of life really happened outside of Hallmark valentine's day specials. He sort of, took it all in for a moment before reaching into a cabinet and pulling out a massive pack of twist ties and a pair of scissors. "Ok, who gets to be turned into a faire folk first?"

Flash's hand shot up. Both Luke and Shadow pointed at Flash. Flash looked around and slowly lowered his hand, gesturing "M-m-maybe one of them..!" He corrected quickly, as if even guilty. Shadow knelt down and took one of the petals, setting it into his own hair "I have mine. You get yours." Luke pulled out his phone in the most casual manner and managed to steal a picture of Shadow like this. Take one for the team Luke, he'd be dying for that later.

 For all the effort he put into not laughing at this beautiful, silly moment, Nim still choked on a laugh. He couldn't help it. He started filtering through some of the flowers, eyeing Flash. "Well, my dear. I think you're the first lamb on the altar. Do you want a crown or an array?"

Flash sucked in a breath before nodding "A crown!" He decided surely. Luke reached down, setting a petal atop his own head now. Why not.

 With a cheerful bounce, Nim gathered up a handful of sunflowers, dahlias, and a couple of different kinds of daisies. He sat next to Flash on the couch and started eyeing Flash's head for size. "I like making crowns better I think. Do you like this selection? I can change things out." The dahlias were a burgundy, the sunflowers were bright vibrant yellow and the daisies were some white, some cherry red.

 Flash nodded eagerly, "They're perfect!" He assured, sitting up. Luke picked up one of the rabbits and walked over to Shadow, holding it out. He lightly bounced it from one side to the other, Shadow watching with raised brows.

 Nim watched the siblings with a small smile, turning just a little pink. He wished it wasn't so obvious, but he tried to brush it off. He sat quietly, weaving the flowers together, tying and snipping as he went. "Thank you, by the way Flash" He said very softly, leaning closer to the Aussie.

 Flash tipped his head, speaking softly back, "For what?" He asked, curiously.

 Nim gave a soft shrug, "For everything. For showing up at my bookshop. For bringing Shadow. For not thinking I'm too weird. You're just... really wonderful. You're just one of the most beautiful people I have ever met. Inside and out."

 Flash blinked, and for a moment, it looked as though his eyes misted over. He swallowed, smiling softly, "Y-you mean it..?" He asked quietly, lips quivering a touch. 

 Nim seemed at first just a bit confused. "W-wha? Yeah, Yes. Every single syllable." He held out a little white daisy towards Flash.

Flash beamed, carefully taking the daisy, "Thank you..." he whispered. Shadow was leaning down now to inspect the rabbit that Luke held, squinting at it. Luke made the rabbit reach out and touch Shadows nose with its paw.

 Nim couldn't help but grin. He felt like, whatever he had said had made Flash happy, and that was important to him. "And don't forget, you helped me pick out the flowers for the other two." Nim turned to motion towards the siblings just in time to see the nose boop. It was too much. He couldn't stop giggling no matter how hard he tried to cover his mouth.

 Shadow looked over, blinking at this. Luke grinned, unable to help but laugh as well. Flash of course began giggling, everyone else was anyways. Shadow looked as though he really didn't know how to respond to any of this. He did not choose to get booped. He did not ask for this.

 Nim tried so very hard to quell the laughter, but he couldn't. It felt like one of those times when you hold off crying for so long that once the damn breaks, it's a flood. Maybe he should have been crying instead. But instead he just giggled and laughed until tears welled in his eyes and he figured he could do both, and this way no one would be the wiser. He watched Shadow between the flutter of heavy, wet lashes. He watched him and wondered why he didn't hate Shadow, even after he saw what was left of his uncle last night. Quite the opposite really. And that was what scared Nim the most.

 Shadow looked over, blinking at this. He couldn't help a grin, his brows raising. Luke giggled to himself and walked over, holding the rabbit up as he reached forward, with the rabbit paw, and booped Nims nose as well, despite his laughter. Flash rolled back as his own giggling began to grow into a bubbly, cheerful sound, his hands clutching his stomach. Great, now he was gone too.

Nim was devolving into a panting, gasping sort of agony and he struggled to stand up and go to the open kitchen window. He needed air. He leaned over the sink and just tried breathing a few moments. "Luke.. please.. I'm going to throw up if I can't stop!" It was said with more laughter, but he was probably also being very honest as he struggled to calm down.

 Luke blinked, pulling the rabbit close, "O-oh, please do not throw up.." He said, looking worried. Not worried enough to stop him from kneeling down to boop Flash once as well. Flash had begun crying those happy tears at some point, basically squirming on the floor. Shadow just grinned, shaking his head, "What the fuck is happening..?" He asked, entirely to himself.

Oh goodness. What a wonderful mess. Well, payback seemed in order, since Luke had decided to be so troublesome. Nim called out over the laughter to Shadow, making sure the intent was clear in his voice, that Luke was next. "Seems somebody volunteered to go next. What colors do you think should go in Luke's hair, Valentine? Purples? Reds? Whites?"

Shadow chuckled, brows raising. He squinted, leaning in "Pink. Just pink." Luke turned around, squinting at Shadow as he held out the rabbit, "Shadow Valentine I will shove this rabbit all the way down your throat." Flash gasped, sitting up, "No!! Not Cookie Dough!!" It didn't even seem like these guys could be serious, but, they were.

 Nim laughed a bit, shaking his head as he started gathering up soft lavenders and dark reds, a bit of baby's breath for a touch of white. Half to himself he seemed to grin and try out the name. "Hm. So it's Shadow, now is it?"

"Well," Luke said with a gesture, finally letting the rabbit go, "More often than not I'm referred to as  _'Officer Valentine'_ ," he made quotation marks "And that can get.. ironically humorous with  _him_ being called Valentine." He grinned a bit, glancing back at Shadow, who had taken a seat on the floor. One of the rabbits wandered over, sitting atop one of his long legs, "But Shadows not really a socially acceptable name as a functioning person." Shadow added on with a fairly indifferent expression, "Worked when I was a kid, cause we got to basically name ourselves, ma didn't care, but that shit only passes for so long." Flash nodded, chiming in as well, "But I always knew him as Shadow cause we knew each other as kids, so I've never been able to shake it." Shadow looked from Flash, then down to the rabbit, head tipped, "A reoccurring nickname, I guess."

"I like it." Nim wandered over to lean down next to Luke, offering the collected flowers of muted tones. "How about these? If you want one at all. I promise I won't make you. I can just keep making a bunch for Flash if nothing else."

 Luke chuckled softly, "I'd like one, but I think Flash is more deserving of flower crowns en masse." Flash had scooted over to Shadow, petting the rabbit that had wandered over to him. Cookie Dough, Bubbles and Cloud. Clearly Flash was the best at naming. The end.

 Nim sat next to Luke and shrugged a bit, starting to weave the plants together. "They go pretty fast, maybe ten, fifteen minutes. So... depending on how long everyone stays, I'm sure I'll have time to make Flash one in every color of the rainbow." He couldn't help but grin at the trio of the strangest people in the world, all sitting in his living room. Oh, and of course, three of the cutest bunnies in the entire world, too. Four if you count Flash.

 Flash picked up the white bunny and gently set it into Nim's lap. Gotta spread the love. "You know," Luke said, "You could sell these. I'm sure you could make money off of them."

 Nim was suddenly very distracted by the bunny, but set the freshly finished crown atop Luke's head. As he went about snuggling the baby he thought it over. "They die so quickly though. I'd have to use silk flowers, maybe. But... Gosh I don't know."

 "I'd buy them!" Flash assured happily. Luke chuckled, nodding, "Tumblr would eat them up. You ought to consider it." Shadow had no opinion, not really. He wasn't sure about one for himself but if Flash liked them then that was good enough.

 Nim stretched out behind him to grab a few more flowers to start on another crown for Flash. There were lilies and hyacinth and roses. It was going to be pastel pinks and yellows and purples. He imagined it would look perfect on Flash. "Well, you get the best of friends discount which means, free, Flash."

 Flash gasped, beaming at this "Yay!" Luke gently brought one of the wandering rabbits into his lap, kissing its head and ears a few times.

 Nim seemed to grow a bit distracted, folding the stems about and humming, just a little as he watched the group of people around him. With a bit of a gasp he looked down at his hand. One of the roses had snapped out of place and gashed across his palm, blood was bubbling up as he sort of, watched for a moment, stunned roses and thorns and all that. "Flash, can you take the rabbit?"

Flash gasped, pulling the rabbit away "A-are you okay?!" He asked worriedly. Luke looked over, brows furrowing "Do you have any medical supplies here?" He asked, glancing around. It's not as though the home was very fleshed out. Wherever Shadows mind had wandered to was forgotten as the scent of blood drifted up into his senses. His pupils narrowed and fixed onto Nims hand, gaze locked onto the blood in an almost predatory way. It was fairly subtle, but undeniably, it had his attention.

 Nim shook his head as the blood bubbled over dripping down his arms. Nim himself seemed very unconcerned for his hand other than to bite at his bottom lip with a soft, low hum. "It's not that bad. I've had worse." He made a glance up to Shadow, who had in fact seen him with worse and figured he could attest to Nim's durability. Instead as he glanced up to Shadow, he surprised to see he had already gotten his attention. Or at least, his hand had. Something fluttered in Nim's chest. Something similar to the first time he had seen Shadow, and again when he had lied to him and been caught. Subtly Nim lifted his hand upwards as if trying to keep it off the carpet, watching Shadow's attention. He didn't even care if he was ruining the front of one of his favorite sweaters. This kind of attention was worth a bit of ruination.

Shadows attention followed Nims hand, or more specifically, the rivulets of blood rolling down his skin. Luke stood, "I'm sure Shadow has something, I'll be back in a moment." While this was more wishful thinking, it was worth a shot, so he soon left and headed into Shadows apartment. Flash stood as well, still looking worried "I-I'm gonna see if I can find something to stop the bleeding..!" He said, quickly going off in search of paper towels or the like.

Strange little gears worked about in Nim's head as he finally let his own attention settle on his hand. He really needed to do something about it. Standing up with a bit of a gasp he called softly after Flash, heading to the kitchen. "I know there are paper towels in the kitchen, I'll start rinsing the cut out." As he headed that way he rolled up his sleeves, adding, "I'm so sorry about this. Sometimes I'm a little accident prone." With a small wince he flushed the cut out with cold water and inspected it. It wasn't terribly deep. It certainly wouldn't need stitches or anything.

 Flash shook his head, tearing off a few paper towels as he found them, "It looks like it hurts a lot, I'm sorry..!" He said, quickly folding up the paper towels for Nim when he was ready. Shadow shook his head slightly, exhaling a breath as he stood, deciding to go help Luke try and find the remnants of any medical supplies that may be in his home. After all,  _he_ certainly hadn't needed them.

 Nim carefully took the paper towels and pressed them into his palm. He gave Flash a very warm smile and a loose shrug. "Oh no. It really doesn't hurt all that much at all. I promise. In a few minutes I'll even be able to get back to work with the flowers." Then he thought about changing the subject. Flash could probably use a distraction. "So. Do you know if anyone delivers around here? Since I don't have a phone yet I'll make you a deal. You make the call, and I'll pay." He laughed a bit flashing a big grin.

Flash blinked, hesitating, "U-um," he said softly, glancing back to the door, chewing at his lip "Maybe Luke can call..?" He offered, brows tilted upwards. He paused, quickly adding on, as if to redirect, "A-and what about your phone..?" He didn't sound accusatory by any means, just curious if not a bit worried.

 Redirected or not, Nim was still curious about the demeanor, but was too polite to mention anything. "Ah right. Shadow thought it would be best I didn't bring it into, uhm. The whole new life thing? Clean break I suppose. So I'll just have to get another one eventually. " Towel still pressed firmly into his hand, he headed back to the couch, sitting down with his legs pulled up under him. "Soon as I do I'll get your number from Valentine though. Uhm I mean Shadow. "

 Flash smiled a bit, nodding. "Oh okay..!" He paused as there was a knock at the door- how odd, didn't Shadow and Luke know they could just come back in..? Well, the two siblings were frantically checking all of Shadows cabinets and drawers, throwing out whatever was expired and hopefully managing to dust off the bandages and such. So, a certain someone from the first floor had invited himself to the get-together. After all, now was his chance.

 Nim's ears perked. Oh, maybe one of the siblings had ordered a food after all. He hopped up from his seat with a small smile and a shrug to Flash. Sort a  _'who knows what to even expect anymore'_  expression as he turned to the door and opened it about half way with his uninjured hand. "What can I d- Oh!" He most certainly was not expecting this and he instantly reverted to his shy, fidgety posture. "Oh. Uhm. Grid... right? Hi." He didn't know what to say, but he remembered what Shadow had told him about letting him into the room. It's just. Nim was so bad at telling people no. And it wasn't like he was paying Grid rent or anything.  _Oh gosh just don't as to come in please don't ask._

 "Can I come in?" Grid asked with raised brows, leaning against the doorframe. He had a cigarette between that smug smirk of his, his green flannel only half buttoned. He dressed perhaps more casual and colorful Shadow, and he had that grungy sort of charm. He made Shadow look more ominous. You know, almost like a murderer. How odd.

 _Oh biscuits._ Nim stuttered for a moment, hoping he could stall long enough for Shadow to return. "Oh. Uhm. Y-yeah sure hold on though we have little animals loose, let me get them put away in the bedroom really quick." He slowly eased the door closed, praying that it would work as he gave a nervous glance towards Flash. "Ah. F-Flash. The rabbits? Can we maybe herd them?" He hoped more than anything Flash was an attentive one and could see that something had clearly gone amiss.

Flash, unfortunately, was a bit too curious to catch on. He'd never really met Grid. He blinked, nodding "O-oh yeah..!" Flash moved to get one of them but, of course this wasn't enough to stop Grid. He pushed his hand against the door and slid in, shutting it softly behind himself "Oh I don't mind.." He hummed, glancing around, "Looks like you've got a lot of decoratin' to do, huh?" He pulled the cigarette from his lips, exhaling a breath of smoke, "Ah, so, house-warming gifts hm?" He held it between his lips once more as he reached into his pocket, holding up a phone. "Everyone's numbers are already in. It's kind of shitty so, I really don't want it." Clearly this was not a shitty phone. Maybe by his standards, but it looked like a very nice smartphone, physically. The material once unlocked, though, was almost foreign. Very intricate and very nice. He held it out to Nim, brows raised, "Don't try'n be modest, you saw my place. I don't need it." Flash whined softly, pulling one of the rabbits close. He didn't really want them breathing in the smoke.

 Nim stared at the phone for a moment before swallowing hard and taking it very delicately, partially because he was still kind of covered in blood, but mostly because he was suddenly very curious and worried. "I really appreciate this. It's really too much. I wish I could offer you more but all I have is a bunch of silly flowers." He thought to ask how Grid knew he didn't have a phone but thought better of it. Sometimes feigning ignorance to peculiar things was better than confronting them directly. All the same he was just a bit nervous but couldn't bring himself to be rude. "W-would you care for a seat while we move the rabbits?"

 Grid hummed, considering this "I'm good.." He said with a shrug, "What happened to your hand?" He nodded at the blood. There wasn't much time for an answer before the siblings finally came back, "We found some supplies," Luke paused, seeing Grid. He pursed his lips and moved over to Nim, holding up a little first aid box, "It was rather hard to find, let me help you with it." He purposely ignored both Grid and Shadow. Mostly because Shadow had grabbed Grid by the shirt and drug him right out of the room and down the hall.

Nim swallowed hard and tucked the phone into his pocket very quickly as he held his hand out to Luke. He felt a wave of guilt washing over him. "Th- my... it isn't too bad." Nim's cheeks were flushed and he couldn't bring himself to look Luke in the face, instead he just whispered another apology.

 Luke shook his head, motioning for him to hold his arm out. He set the kit on the counter and carefully put some medicine on a cotton ball to clean it with, "Here, give me your hand now.." Flash carefully set the bunny down, deciding to just... let them go again, if Grid was in fact gone.

 Extending his arm and pulling the sleeve back a ways Nim watched Flash, not really sure anymore of what to do with himself. Was he in trouble? Was he going to be? It was very clear he had done something wrong, perhaps many things. It was just a matter of what happened next. Nim didn't know Luke but he seemed like a softer person than Shadow. Not weaker. But softer. More careful and capable of delicate touches. Being an officer seemed to fit him. Protect and serve. Comfort those who have suffered. Nim knew that Luke would not be the person to hurt him for what he had done so he was not afraid of offering his arm to him in the slightest. Nim's fingers twitched just a bit at the touch of the cotton ball but otherwise he just watched the doorway. Out there was the one with teeth. Out there was the one who was always looking for a fight. Isn't that how he described himself?

 Luke gently, wordlessly began cleaning the wound. There was a thump heard against the wall down the hall. It caused Flash to jump, but Luke remained as stoic as ever, "It doesn't hurt anymore, does it?" He asked, picking up a little tube of ointment.

 "N-no it's fine" It was barely uttered, distracted and said as Nim withdrew his hand from the counter and took a couple of steps towards the doorway to the hall. "I'm..." whatever sentence Nim had planned to begin did not stay in his mind long enough for it to be born from his mouth as looked back at Luke, then Flash. He needed to stop what was happening outside the door... didn't he? But these two knew the situation better didn't they?

 Luke stepped around in front of him once more. "Let me bandage up your hand, you don't want it to get infected or anything." He said, motioning, "At least a Band-Aid."

 Nim whimpered in anxiousness but did as he was told. He held out his hand once more to Luke but he turned to watch the doorway. "But... Shadow..." He wasn't worried about Shadow getting hurt. Not by Grid. But he was worried about Shadow hurting Grid and regretting it later. The faintest whisper in the back of his mind reminded him of blood smeared all across the floors of his old home. He was afraid Shadow was going to kill Grid. All he could do was whine out a feeble "Please, Don't." And hope that Shadows hearing really was as extraordinary as it seemed, and that he might give enough fucks to listen. Nim was doubtful of both.

 Luke sized up the cut and bandaged it up accordingly. As he was pressing it down and finishing it up, the door opened and Shadow stepped back in as though nothing had happened. His gaze shifted from a very nervous looking Flash, then over at Nim and Luke. His head tilted, just slightly. His unfaltering casual tone and expression was almost unsettling. "Did those work?" He asked. Luke gave a very faint sigh at his return but nodded. Clearly turning a blind eye to Shadows actions was nothing new to him. "Yes." He said, glancing back, "Fortunately there was enough that wasn't expired. It should be healed by tomorrow, I'm sure." Luke stepped over, quietly shutting the first aid box. Shadow nodded once at Nim, "How is your hand?"

 He hadn't noticed but apparently Nim had been holding his breath so when he was addressed he sort of gasped a bit over his words "Ah f-fine. I'm sorry." Sorry seemed to be the word he was most familiar with.  He spat it out as quickly as he could. He had to make sure that he said it as quickly as possible. He looked down at the freshly bandaged hand. It looked a lot better than when he patched himself up, that was for sure.

Shadows head tipped as he eyed over the boy's hand. "You've nothing to be sorry for." He said, glancing to Luke who lifted up the kit, looking to Nim, "Do you want this here? Shadow doesn't exactly need it." No explanation, really, just fact.

 "Yes. Please." Nim replied adding a bit of an explanation because he felt he needed it. "I get hurt a lot. Even on my own." He shuffled back to where he had been working in the last crown, before all hell broke loose and picked up the unfinished thing and began tinkering with it again. It wouldn't take him long to finish it and he really wanted to be able to finish it for Flash, who didn't deserve to be dragged into all this mess.

 Flash looked worried only a moment longer before he pushed it all down and smiled once more. After all, someone out of the three had to. And it was always him. He didn't mind turning a blind eye to whatever Shadow had done, five minutes ago or five years ago. He was never brave enough to ever dare to think about that stuff. He didn't want to. Blissful ignorance, as they say. He sat down next to Nim, head tilted "You don't have to finish it if your hand hurts." He assured softly. Luke nodded, setting the little kit into one of the shelves "I'm leaving it here." He called over "Though you may want to restock it later on. All of the pills had expired." Shadow looked around at them all before returning to lean against the wall as he had initially, arms re-crossing.

Nim, all sympathy and smiles for Flash gave a soft click of his tongue and shrugged. "I'd really. Really like to finish this for you. It would make me really happy, Flash." He pondered  over how similar he was to flash. He wondered briefly if Flash may have come from a similar background.

 Flash smiled softly, nodding. "Okay.." He cooed, "I'd love that.." Luke walked over and took a seat beside Nim, "I'd love it if you could teach me how to do that." He said, gently, "It's quite the talent.." While it wasn't a skill he would ever use in his life, he did want to take Nims mind off any possible worry. That, and show interest in people's hobbies was nice. Maybe he would learn enough to make Flash one sometime.

 "Like most beautiful things in life, it's a little bit of an illusion. It's the ties and wire that really holds it all together." As he finished the pastel crown he set it upon Flash's head with a smile. "But it you wanna pick out some flowers you like I can show you the basics I suppose." Nim felt a little self-conscious. This was the first time he had ever had so much attention and it was almost overwhelming. But he didn't want it to end, really. Not ever.

 Flash beamed, gently patting the crown with a soft, happy coo. "It's so lovely!" Luke nodded, moving over to get some flowers. Nothing too bright or flashy. He returned and sat down beside Nim once more, "Show me what you know, then..." Shadow watched them, staying silent mostly because he had nothing to chip in.

 Nim grabbed his own assortment of flowers, mostly reds and dark, dark purples so he could guide Luke along. It's a simple but monotonous pattern of tying and looping and snipping off excess. It was pretty therapeutic and it was something that let Nim empty his mind and just exist. "It's just a lot of looping and stuff. The hardest part of keeping the flowers from breaking. Silk flowers are easier. "

 Luke nodded along, "I can imagine." He said, "Certainly they'd last longer, as well." Flash leaned in, gently patting his crown. "But they don't smell as nice." He hummed.

 Nim smiled a bit over at Flash. "It's true. It's why I decided to use fresh flowers for your first crown making day." As Nim finished up the crown of reds and purples, roses and dahlias and poppies, he stood and walked it over to Shadow, holding it out as an offering. He didn't expect Shadow to wear it, but he still wanted to give something to him, something Nim made with him in mind.

 Shadow took it slowly, examining it. Carefully he placed it atop his head, after all it would almost be stranger not to.  _Almost_. Flash and Luke exchanged a surprised, excited look, then looked right back at Shadow who just rolled his eyes.

 Nim smiled again, another buck toothed smile as he stepped backwards away from Shadow, smiling over at Flash as if to say _'who would have thought it would have worked!'_

Flash basically lit up. "I love it!" He looked at Shadow with a wide smile. Luke chuckled, nodding "It brings out your eyes." He teased softly. Shadow rolled his eyes again, shaking his head.

 Nim sat back down between Luke and Flash and almost purred in contentment. He was very worn out, and had been very busy and very bad as taking care of himself, so he was just. Low energy as he watched the group do their own things. It was nice. "You don't have to keep wearing it Shadow, but I think it looks really good on you. "

 Shadow glanced upwards slightly but obviously couldn't see it. "I suppose there's no point in taking it off.." he murmured. Flash pulled one of the rabbits into his lap, swaying happily. "I like this." He said, "Let's do this more often."

 "Really? I would like that. I've never had friends like this before." He snuggled himself up next to Luke and sighed softly. "I'll try and make the apartment actually look nice by the next time. "Oh! Luke." Nim shifted slightly and looked over at him, "You know someone who paints galaxy stuff yeah? I think that's what Flash said?"

 Luke blinked, head tilting. He thought about this before nodding, "Oh.. I.. suppose I do, yes.." he looked curious, "Why?"

 "Oh. I want to paint the ceiling In The bedroom. And then take some string lights and stuff. I know it sounds kinda. Silly but I've always wanted to do something like that." He turned a little red. He knew he was a little childish, and it never really bothered him before but... around Shadow he felt even more silly than usual.

 "Oh.." Luke trailed, though soon nodded, "Yes, I... suppose I could contact him. It's been awhile, I don't know if he'd do it for free.." He tilted his head, thinking for a moment. "I suppose I could pay, that is a cute idea.."

 "Oh, I can pay. I have a lot saved up because I never had anything to spend it on before." He glanced about the room and sighed. "I need to paint just about everything, really."

 "Last I checked he just liked painting smaller things like room decor but I'll ask." Luke said with a nod. Shadow looked around the room, nodding, "I can help paint." He offered, sounding as indifferent as ever.

 Nim looked back to Shadow, a soft smile. "Am I just going to have you at my every beckon call?" He giggled a bit as he picked up a few spare flowers and held them in front of his face to hide his smile.

 Shadow opened his mouth to answer but Luke did instead. "Probably." He teased, though was hardly kidding, "Once he decides he likes you, you can't really get rid of him. He's like a loyal puppy." Shadow arched a brow at this, not looking entirely amused with the puppy part.

 "Oh that's sweet. And here I wasn't sure if you liked me or not. I figured I was more trouble than I was worth." Nim laughed a bit, just a little pink in the face. "Speaking of trouble. I didn't buy any food. I sorta forgot. We could order a pizza or something. "

 Shadow arched a brow, head tilting. He wasn't sure if Nim had been serious about the first part. Then again, it was hard to tell with him. "Pizza is good with me..!" Flash said with a nod. Luke nodded as well, "That sounds nice."

 Almost thoughtlessly he reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone Grid had given him and started looking up what all delivered to the current location.  He looked around to the others eyebrows raised "Okay, what should I order?"

 Shadow blinked, head tilting, "I thought you didn't have a phone?" Luke looked from Nim, to Shadow, not quite sure if he could cover for that one.

 _Oh. Cheese and crackers._ Nim paused, looking up slowly as his mind raced over how to play it. He cleared his throat as he tried sinking as deep into the couch as he could. "Grid... Grid gave it to me." His voice was so teeny tiny and meek.

Shadow blinked, staring at Nim. He gave the faintest twitch, head tipping just a bit, "You.. do realize," He said, slowly "That he'll have.. full access to anything and everything you do on that.."

 Nim sank back and whimpered. "I don't have anything to hide. And I'll get rid of it soon. When I get my own."

Shadow watched him for a long few moments but said no more. Flash rubbed his arm slightly, chewing his lip. Shadows gaze snapped over to Flash and he instantly stopped. As cruel as the look may have been, Shadow was in fact only stopping the beginning of a returning habit that in the end could cause harm. Flash had a history of such. Luke sighed, rubbing his eyes, "What kind of pizza do you guys want?"

 Nim went back to the phone beginning to place the order. "I'll just get a couple of mediums. One cheese, one pepperoni?" While he was waiting for them to answer he very subtly went through the contacts list. He was very curious to see if Grid had put his own contact info in.

 Grid had, of course. In fact, he had customized everyone's contacts. He was even kind enough to add notes to the contacts in case the names were too confusing. 

_Eleven (Sad wolfman)_

_The Aussie (spark?? Flick??)_

_Cross-dressing Cop (lol surprise)_

_Yours truly (Enjoy.)_

__

"That sounds good to me!" Flash nodded, looking to Luke, then Shadow. They both agreed. Well, Luke more so. Shadow didn't object so that was the same thing.

Nim quickly tabbed a text message to Grid,   _‘I'm sorry if you got hurt because of me. Want to talk later. Not now tho’_   Then he went back and actually ordered the pizzas online.  "Alright. It says thirty five to forty five. So we should have warm food soon." Nim kept eyeing shadow, he was afraid of making solid eye contact but... He kind of was trying to see if he could gauge how mad Shadow was at him.

 Shadow was as unreadable as always. While he didn't look quite as relaxed as before, he didn't look angry. It was hard to say. Flash picked up one of the petals and held it out to one of his rabbits, giggling as it ate it from his fingers.

 Nim sighed and chewed at his lips as he stood up and looked down at his ruined sweater. "I'm going to uhm. Take a shower and change before the food gets here but, feel free to just do whatever." He stuffed the phone in his pocket and waved a bit, heading towards the bathroom.

 Grid answered a moment later _'Dw ;P I don't get hurt'_  there was a purposeful distinction between don't and didn't. An odd one but it was certainly there. The trio began to converse softly, well, more so Luke at Shadow, but still. Sometimes Flash would chip in but he mostly just collected his bunnies and let them lay on him.

Nim turned the shower on, let the sound resonate around him as he sat on the sink counter.  _'still sorry. Hate confrontation. Thanks for being so nice. I know I shouldn't trust you tho'_ Then Nim actually did hop in the shower briefly, then out to rejoin the group but with not bloody clothes. It was solid timing too. He didn't even get a chance to sit down when the pizza arrived. So, he went straight to the door and retrieved it. Then, turning about, food in hand, Nim smiled and presented the twin boxes triumphantly. "Food has arrived!"

"Yay!" Both Luke and Flash cheered, while Shadow had stretched his long body carelessly out across the couch, teeth chewing at his dog-tags. A gesture of both boredom and contemplation. "You're sure you don't want at least a bit of help with the cost?" Luke asked, brows raised. Grid had answered Nims text fairly quickly at his reply simply so.  _'Haha did 11 teach you that? that's not nice ;P you should decide for yourself'_

 Nim shook his head and bounced a bit as he headed to the kitchen and set the boxes down. They were pretty warm and he his hand was still a little hurt. "Oh gosh no. You all have done wayyyy too much for me please let me feed you just once!" He feigned surprise a moment "oh! Let me go out my hair back! Go ahead and dig in!" He skittered to the bedroom where he could safely text without Shadows prying eyes. He had no intention of getting caught twice in the same night. _'i don't have to trust u to talk to u. I don't have to trust u for a lot.'_ He put his hair up and returned to the people and the pizza. He really was quite hungry, despite the weird tenseness in his belly. He wasn't sure why he was talking to Grid. Maybe he just wanted to know more about Shadow. Maybe he was just really, really good at being drawn to people that are probably no good for him.

 _'I'm a good friend to have.'_ Was Grids only reply to that. Luke had grabbed a slice of pepperoni and Flash had one of cheese. He ate in small, dainty bites, of course. Shadow was still laying on the couch, no surprise.

Nim decided it would be best to put off Grid until he was alone again. He grabbed a slice of cheese and meandered to the couch. Once here he stared down at Shadow with a childish grin, eyebrows raises, tail swaying back and forth. "If you're comfortable I suppose I could just sit on you." It was hopefully very clearly a joke. He was trying desperately to be as sugary sweet and agreeable as he could to diffuse the tension from before. Maybe it was a bit manipulative but it's not like Nim did it on purpose. It was just a survival technique and Shadow was clearly the most dangerous person he knew by far. So be cute. You're less disposable that way.

 Shadow stared up at him, brows raising slightly, "If you want." He answered. Luke put one hand onto the back of the couch and jumped over it, landing on Shadows chest. Shadow gave a grunt but didn't object much as Luke  _stood_ atop him, "If you jump my chest could cave." Shadow said rather blandly. Luke smirked down at him, taking a bite of the pizza, "Don't tempt me.." He too had begun to relax a bit, now acting a little less professional. Flash waved his available hand, eyes wide. "P-please be careful not to fall..!"

 "You're so nonplussed. I feel like I could do literally anything to you and you wouldn't care even a little." He sat gingerly on the coffee table elbows on knees and chin rested in hands. "What am I even supposed to do with the three of you. I wish I could move you all in so you never had to go home. "

 Flash giggled, shrugging, "Well just have to come over more!" He said with a sure nod. "It's no trouble." Luke said, stepping off of Shadow. Shadow just shrugged, "I don't really have much room to get upset at much anymore."

 Nim wanted to comment that despite Shadow saying that, in the few days he had known him he had seen him angry quite a few time. But it wasn't a complaint. It was familiar. It was a piece of home, Nim supposed. "I suppose I'll just have to try harder to get under your skin then." It was said quietly, like a promise. He turned to Flash with a little smile and nodded. " Yes please I want you around all the time!"

 Flash bounced, "Absolutely! Let's do it next week! We all can hang out again and see how the place is coming along!" Luke finished his slice of pizza and nodded, "I'll see if that guy can come over to do the galaxy stuff. What color are you doing the other walls?"

Nim looked about the living room and glanced at the kitchen. "Oh, I dunno. I like darker colors. Reds and greys and purples and oranges? Sunset colors I guess. So maybe red in the living room and grey in the kitchen I've never done this before so. I don't know what would look best." He stood up from the coffee table and meandered to the front door, turning and staring into the room, as if getting an idea of what it looks like from a first impression stand point.  "Do you think red is too much?"

 "I like red." Shadow said. Luke tilted his head "A tasteful red, I hope, not a bright one.." Flash would have preferred pastels but he would support Nim regardless.

 "Hmm.  I think I need some color swatches or something." Nim returned to sitting on the edge of the coffee table, but this time with his back towards the couch and the lump that laid upon it. "I need to do a bit of shopping online too. Get some things. Like new bedding. A radio. Small stuff.  But yeah I'll try to get this place looking better by next week when we do this again." He smiled a wee bit in Flash's direction.

 Flash beamed right back at him, "It looks okay now..!" He assured "Just has some room for improvement...!" Shadow chuckled very faintly at Flash's words, gaze curiously eying Nims tail.

There was a tiny laugh, as Nim eyed the depressingly empty walls. "Like we keep saying. Potential. Tons of it." He leaned back a bit in thought, his tail curling and uncurling softly at the tip, "You know. Instead of having the get together at my place every week, we could switch it up and come visit your place if that's easier on you, Flash. Or gosh, I have no idea how far you are away, Luke. I hope this a huge hassle to get here?" Nim glanced over his shoulder at Luke at the mention.

Luke shook his head "No." He answered "I actually live with Flash." He chuckled faintly, "I just work a lot, with odd hours, so Flash usually has the place to himself. And his rabbits."

"Oh wow you guys live together? That's so cute! I definitely want to see your place now. I bet it is beautiful." He shifted on the hard surface of the coffee table. It wasn't exactly comfortable on his bottom but he was a trooper so he could handle it.

 Flash giggled faintly, "Mm.. yeah! We both decorate differently but.. we make it work..!" Luke shrugged, "Like I said, Flash gets to mostly do what he wants, in his room, but the main area has to stay moderately professional. Sometimes I have to have people over." Shadow watched Nim shift, only looking amused.

 "Oh, Flash, I bet we have similar tastes, do you think you could help me decorate my room after it's painted? If anyone could make it look amazing, it's you." Nim had perked up a bit since the fiasco with Grid has sort of just... been swept under the rug. Things were beginning to feel warm and comfortable again. All the same he shifted again, scrunched his face at the discomfort and decided to give it up. He slid off the table and sat on the floor in front of the couch, next to Shadow's hips. He briefly gave a glance over his shoulder, making sure that there weren't any objections from the couch potato.

 Flash beamed at this, blushing. He let out a happy little sound, shaking his head. "I'd be happy to help!!" Shadow arched a brow down at Nim, speaking casually, "That doesn't look much more comfortable."

 Nim laughed, playfully shaking his head. "Well I don't see anywhere softer to sit, so I guess this will have to do." He smiled, turning back around, back leaning against Shadow's hips as he smiled again at Flash. "I need to buy some nice chairs too it seems."

 Shadow half scoffed, "Take mine." He said, head resting back against the arm of the couch. "I'll never use them."

 Nim turned around again with a bit of a pout. "But what about when we all come crowding into your place? Where will we sit then?" Nim seemed to remember something, his posture straightening as he eyed Shadow a bit suspiciously. "You haven't move from that spot in forever. You didn't eat did you. Do you want me to bring you a slice?" He was genuinely worried, and eager to help.

"Nah." Shadow answered, "I can move but," He gave a lazy sort of gesture, "I have no reason to. I'm comfortable, and no one is complaining. Even with your uncomfortable fidgeting." He arched a brow at Nim, but said no more. Flash and Luke exchanged a look, but then again, Shadow wasn't exactly wrong, at least with them. Sure, it would be nice to sit on the couch, but neither had cared enough to bother.

"Oh." Nim took a mental note that his shifting had been noticed, and probably annoying. He was used to that. He stiffened a little, determined to be much more still from now on. He looked back at Flash, then Luke, eager to change the subject. "I was thinking of sneaking back into my old room and grabbing my TV and PlayStation. We could do like, a monthly crafts and movies night or somethin'."

Shadow was not fond of the idea of Nim returning, especially to steal something. That was usually his gig. "You're going to steal a TV?" Shadow asked, brows raising "It must be quite small..." Luke chuckled slightly, "We have both at our place." He nodded to Flash, "So that works, if you want."

 Nim flushed an unimaginable shade of red as he glanced at Shadow over his shoulder. As embarrassed as he was his voice was still even and soft. "Well, it's not stealing. I paid for it all. And I was going to ask you to take me, so, you know, you could get the heavy stuff and I could get the small delicate stuff." He shrugged, looking down at his lap for a second or two before looking back up at the other two. "But if you've got it all set up, then it really doesn't matter. That's a lot less work."

 Shadow couldn't help but chuckle at how embarrassed Nim seemed. He looked to Luke, who nodded "Right. I'm not sure about carrying a TV over here but, certainly you can come over. Perhaps next time."

 Impossible as it seemed, as Shadow chuckled Nim seemed to blush all the more. Despite this, he took a deep breath as he tried to move on past the embarrassing moment. "Alright. Sure. That sounds like a plan. Do you guys have Netflix? Cause if craft night is gonna be a thing I vote we do a bob Ross paint along night. Half for the tears, half for the art."

 Luke laughed softly at this, "That sounds wonderful." Flash nodded, bouncing again as he held one of the rabbits close. "Oh, I'm excited that sounds like so much fun!"

 "It's fun but also very stressful. He works sort of fast and it's gets intense. I kinda wanna do it just to see how badly mine will looks compared to his." He didn't say it but he also couldn't help but giggle at the idea of watching Shadow try and paint along to the world's most passive man. His tail curled excitedly at the idea of it as he gave a very quick glance behind him at Shadow.

 Perhaps Shadow was already looking at him because when Nim looked back, their gazes met. "H-hopefully not too stressful!" Flash piped in. Luke hummed, nodding, "Flash, remind me when we get home, I've got an idea.." Flash looked quite curious but nodded, "Okay..!"

A mix of exhilaration and surprise rushed through Nim and he quickly looked down and away. It would be best to just... ignore that. He piped up a bit, voice just a touch uneven. "Ah n-no it's. We just might have to pause a lot. He just like, paints like an entire landscape in thirty minutes so it can be intimidating. I've tried it once and I kind of just burned the canvas afterwards." He laughed a bit, but it was true. It had come out so terribly. Oil paints worked nothing like water color and he felt like sobbing the entire time.

"Sounds good," Shadow says, "Well paint some shit and set it all on fire." Luke made a face, squinting at him, "We aren't setting anything on fire." Shadow squinted right back, "You cannot stop me."

Nim shrugged and shook his head at Luke. "It'll be fine, Luke. All you have to do is get a spray bottle of vinegar and every time he goes to act up, give him a good solid shot to the face. It worked great on my old dog. "

 "Believe it or not, water works just fine for him." Luke said, grinning a bit to Nim. Shadow rolled his eyes, groaning at this, "Actually, looks like I've got plans next week. What a shame."

 "It is a shame. Without you there who is going to be the brooding tough guy that glares at everyone. Sorry Luke, looks like you might have to fill in for him. Practice folding your arms and smoldering silently."  Nim was speaking casually, running a hand through his hair, peeking at Shadow just barely out of the corner of his eye.

 Luke snickered at this. He crossed his arms, mustering up a bit of a scowl but he found the whole thing a bit too humorous to keep it up. Shadow smirked faintly, brows raising, "Yeah, I'm feelin' real threatened." Flash eyed Luke, and then gave it his own impression. He crossed his arms tightly, lips pushed out in a bit of a pout. Luke stared at him before letting out a light laugh, covering his mouth as he did. Shadow couldn't help but give a wide grin, brows raising.

 Nim couldn't help but laugh at the pair of them. What amazing people had fallen into his life. He cleared his throat to try and stop laughing. "Well look at that. It seems we have two very convincing spare brooding loners. I guess you're off the hook, Shadow. "

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Ahuh.. Awesome." He just shook his head, still looking a little amused "You guys do it even better than I do." Flash giggled slightly, holding out one of the bunnies to Luke. Luke took it and placed a kiss atop its head, humming happily. "Of course we do." He said simply.

Nim nestled comfortably against the couch as he hummed. "Goodness me Shadow whatever are you going to spend all your time doing now that you're out of a job?"

 Shadow took in a breath, shrugging it off, "Paint your walls, I guess. Do I have to stop being brooding?" He arched a brow, nodding to Flash. "You'll have to teach me how." Flash giggled at this, nodding, "I've been trying!" As light hearted as the conversation was, Luke made a bit of a face as it. Even if unintentional, it was a bit sad.

 It  _was_ a bit depressing. Nim shared Luke's expression, meeting his gaze as if to say  _'we're all a little bit broken aren't we?'_  But at the same time, it was just a little bit comforting because the four them, together, all seemed to be broken in ways that let them fit together so well. It was strange to feel such comradery with these people who he had just met. It felt like they had sort of just adopted him into the folds of their group. It was nice.

 As Luke set the rabbit down, it wandered over to go join the other two, asleep in the carrier. They'd eaten a good amount of the petals and fallen asleep. Flash giggled at the sight, looking over to Nim, "Are you sure you don't want bunnies? They're pretty great.."

 Nim watched the adorable little balls of fluff and ears. "They are awfully cute. I think they are the perfect pet for you, Flash. But I don't know. I think I'm more of a dog person. I used to have this huge deerhound when I was a kid and I never felt more safe." He looked over at Shadow with a slight tilt of the head. "Are pets even allowed here?"

 Shadow scoffed "No cats. Dogs are fine." This was clearly a personal preference, and only that. Flash giggled again, nodding "Dogs are nice too..!"

 "Oh I see. I can get a giant howling tooth machine just fine but a tiny little cat is a no go?" Nim laughed a bit at the clear biased of Shadow's but he couldn't say he disagreed. He wasn't much of a cat person either for some strange reason. His tail twitched at the thought. "Don't worry I won't get a cat. ... I'll get ten, just to spite you."

 Shadow squinted, "I'll eat them." He threatened. Luke stood, nodding. "You know, I believe that." He put a hand to his chest, "I, on the other hand, like cats. So we have all the bases covered."

 "Oh my gosh. Shadow you can't just eat someone's pet. I really do need a spray bottle for you." It was said as a laugh but Nim somehow didn't doubt even for a moment that Shadow probably could and would eat a cat if he brought one in. The more he thought about it the more he wondered what exactly Shadow was. He wasn't human, Nim knew that much. He was so much more, and in some ways, too much. But Nim supposed that was the exciting part.

 "I will not be pleased." Shadow said with a shake of his head. This much was very true. Flash gasped softly, "You should get a corgi!" Luke smiled, chipping in as well, "Perhaps a shepherd..?"

 Nim laughed a little, biting at the inside of his cheek as he looked down at his lap. "Corgis are super cute, and so are shepherds, but. I mean, if I could pick anything, I'd want like, a mastiff or a dane... Something massive so I could use them as both a guard dog, and a bed."

 "Fuck yeah," Shadow said, this time a little more enthusiastic, as he sat up. "Let's get a malamute." Luke grinned, brows raising, "Nim would never be able to control something so big.." Flash had to think a few moments before the breed clicked. He gasped, softly "But it would eat my bunnies..!"

 Nim's eyes lit up a bit as he glanced again at Shadow. "Oh, so it's we now? Are you gonna move all the way across the hall so we can get a dog together?" He laughed a bit but he would have been lying if he said it didn't sound kinda nice. He turned to Flash with an earnest look, though and added. "If a dog does move in though, no matter what kind, I promise I'll make sure to train it to be the gentlest puppy ever with your rabbits."

 Flash looked worried but nodded. Shadow smirked faintly, "Look, if you get a malamute I'm gonna have to come over more. That's just how it is. That's your rent."

 "Oh? What if I get two malamutes or... What if I get a Chech wolfdog? Would that cover rent and utilities?" He laughed a bit but took mental notes that he was going to get a malamute as soon as he possibly could. For reasons.

Shadow took in a breath, nodding. "Wolfdogs for bonus points. I'll paint for free." As if he had ever planned on charging anyways. Luke sat there with a smug little grin, he had yet another idea. He was full of those today it seemed.

 Nim couldn't help but lean in towards Shadow, closer than he initially intended. He was just so excited. "Oh my gosh we could take him for walks all the time and get him one of those thick leather collars with the name plates instead of the tags and-" Nim gasped, eyes wide as he leaned a bit closer. "What would we name him, though?"

 Shadow thought about this for a minute, "I used to have a husky named Phantom." He rested his elbows on his knees "Somethin' like that." Flash nodded, "Name it Snoobles." Luke snorted out a laugh at this, Flash's name was rather unexpected.

Nim covered his face with both hands and groaned out a laugh. "Oh my goodness, Flash, no. He's gonna be a big tough guardian dog we can't name him Snoobles he'll sound like a knock off Scooby doo cousin! Hmmmmm what about Spectre? or Ghost? So it's similar to Phantom." Nim glanced over at Shadow, as if they needed to agree on the perfect name because clearly tomorrow they would be going out and buying a dog and they had to be prepared.

"I like both of 'em. Guess we'll have to get two dogs." Shadow said, shrugging simply.

 "Yeah... guess so." Nim laughed and rolled his eyes a little at the frivolous way Shadow rationalized getting two dogs, simply because there were two different names he liked. It was a simple thing, but Nim loved it because honestly, he had no idea if Shadow was serious or not. He had the world's best poker face and the driest sense of humor. He was just too hard to read. "If we're running it like that though we need a third dog to name Snoobles. Maybe that one will be a corgi."

 Shadow groaned at that, "No Snoobles." Luke nudged Flash, "It's okay Flash, we can get a cat and name it Snoobles." The words pained him, but it was humorous. Flash beamed at this, nodding hopefully.

 "Ok but I still like the idea of us just having a ton of dogs, so let's get like three of four at least." Nim bumped playfully against Shadow's knee with his shoulder as he grinned up at him, eye brows raised and tongue poking out ever so slightly.

  _Goddammit he was cute._  Shadow just nodded "Yeah," He agreed, "We got all these empty rooms and no rules. Fuck it. Let's just buy 'em all. Make a hotel outta it."

 That was it, Nim couldn't contain himself anymore. With a giggle he bounced up and practically threw all of his tiny little frame against Shadow, arms wrapped around his neck in a surprise hug. They were getting  _dogs!_

 Shadow blinked, certainly surprised by this. He just slowly, awkwardly patted Nims back, nodding along, "Dogs it is, kid." Luke squinted, making a motion with his arms at Shadow, as if in attempts to show him how to properly return a hug.

Nim pulled himself off of Shadow quickly enough, bouncing a little in place. His cheeks had a little glow to them and it looked like he was so excited he couldn't sit still even if he tried "You're the best, Shadow, I mean it." He turned to Flash and Luke, eyes wide arms swaying a little at his sides. "Guys we're getting _dogs!_ " He had to announce it, he was too excited not too, even though, clearly they knew since they were standing right there.

 Flash and Luke clapped softly, "Congratulations." Luke hummed, nodding to them. Flash beamed "I wanna see them when you get them! Send pictures!!"

 Nim had called down a bit and nodded at Flash. "Of course! I'll probably be calling you all the time for advice. But, as exciting at all this is, I don't even know if there are any breeders around or rescues, so who knows when it'll happen but...yeah, pictures every five minutes."

Luke shrugged, "Perhaps I could find something for you? If you dash in the _'oh yes I'm a cop'_  people tend to be a little more willing to cooperate. Even with something as simple as getting a dog. I hear breeders can be picky."

 Nim fidgeted with the hem of his sweater and looked at Luke like he was a hero. "Why are you three all just the absolute best people in the world?" He was absolutely genuine. True, one of them was a murderer, but Nim was sure that it was only for a good cause. After all, it's not like Shadow would kill innocent people or anything. Just the bad ones. And that made him like... a vigilante hero or something... not a bad guy.

 Luke laughed softly, "Were taking notes from Flash." Flash blinked, covering up his face with his hands, which has darkened into a blush. He squeaked softly, shaking his head,  _"You guyyys.."_  Shadow nodded, adding on, "It's true."

 Nim grinned and trotted over to Flash, smile as wide as it could be. "So Flash, if I let you name one of the dogs whatever you want will you tutor me on how to be as great as you?"

 Flash giggled, shaking his head,  _"Stooop.."_ Shadow smirked, brows raising, "How about you do it for free, Flash? Your rabbits are great but I don't want a dog named Mittens. Or... Snoobles."

 "Okay okay, what if I make you a bunch of silk flower crowns so you can have a different one for every day of the week. Then will you share the secret of how to be the absolute best and cutest ever, since Shadow vetoed my last offer?" Nim waggled a bit, leaning to one side with a laugh.

 Flash gasped at that idea, beaming like the sun as he pulled his hands away, "That sounds so cute!!" He bounced, hands pressing up against his own cheeks. "You guys are all too much!" Luke chuckled, reaching over to gently pap Flash's head. He was a good bun.

 "So, It's a deal. To make it official, we really ought to shake on it, I think." Nim extended out his hand to Flash in a very professional manner, nodding his head.

Flash grinned from ear to ear but nodded, reaching his hand out to shake on it. "I'll be the witness." Luke offered with a firm nod.

 Nim giggled as mimicked the nod and tried to remain as stone faced as he could. "It's official now. No backing out. So that means you have to start picking out your favorite color combos for me so I can start planning out your order."

Flash sucked in a breath, nodding eagerly, "O-okay I'll do it tonight..!" Luke nodded as well, "I'll make sure he does." Shadow watched the odd exchange but didn't interrupt. Just let them do their thing, whatever it was.

 Another, final nod from Nim as he grinned over at Luke. "Oh, speaking of tonight, whenever you guys end up heading out, you can take the rest of the pizzas home if you want, for midnight snacking and what not. When do you guys need to head out? I don't want you in trouble at work or anything."

 Luke chuckled slightly, "We can head out now. It's been quite a day and we've had a lot of fun." Flash nodded in agreement. "Plus," Luke glanced back over his shoulder to the rabbits, still fast asleep, "I think they're due to return as well."

Nim nodded in agreement as he smiled over at the little bunnies. "I really am glad you guys were able to come over. It was...a really exciting day. I'm glad you were here. I think you guys helped me score a dog army."

 Luke chuckled at this, nodding, "Malamute, you said? I'll see if I can dig up a breeder. Perhaps even claim it's on business. I wonder if I can scam a discount.." Shadow gave a single ' _hah_ ' at this, almost a laugh, "Isn't that illegal or someshit?" Luke arched a brow, smiling sweetly, "I don't have the slightest clue what you're on about." He gestured with that, for Flash to follow as he closed the bunny carrier. "I'll let you know what I find. And we'll figure out a date for next week, I'll check my schedule." Flash hugged Nim, "Well see you soon!"

 Nim was almost surprised by the hug but returned it eagerly. As they parted and Nim knew it was time to let them head out he nodded at Flash and gave a small laugh. "Take care on the way home guys, be safe!"

 "We will!" Flash grabbed the pizza box on the way out and Luke carried the bunnies, calling back over his shoulder, "Oh, and be careful, don't let Shadow convince you to get ten dogs!" And with that, the two had headed out, exchanging soft words and laughs. Shadow watched them go, his gaze shifting over to Nim once the door at shut. He watched him for a moment before he nodded, "Well... I guess I should make the journey across the hall to my own place."

 Nim was visibly disappointed but smiled and nodded all the same. "I'm really glad you came. I'm sorry about all the chaos but... I'm just, really happy I know you, Shadow. And... Sorry I hugged you, I know it's not really your thing. I was just really excited."

 Shadow chuckled faintly, shaking his head, "Did you really want me to get that TV for you?" He asked, head tipping. He was willing, if Nim was. Just another excuse to go out and cause trouble.

 Nim gave a slight shrug. "No, you better not. Don't want you to push your luck with another trip. I really don't want you getting caught." More so, he imagined the police might still be there, but he couldn't rightly say that without outing that he knew about his uncle. "Besides, I don't really watch a lot of TV, I just wanted to be a good host."

Shadow nodded, "Right. Just let me know if you change your mind." He stood, stretching his arms up with a sigh, his dog-tags jingling against his chest at the shift. "Just come over or something when you want help painting. I'll be around."

 Nim shuffled about for a second, half wanting to stall Shadow, but in the end he just nodded. 

Shadow dipped his head in a single nod, heading to the door, "Night, kid." And with that, he had left, leaving Nim to do as he pleased until called upon.


End file.
